The Soul of a Lioness
by thelilspud
Summary: Ayah Baggin's always knew there was something not quite right with her; she didn't have the same hair, standing or feet as the other Hobbit's. But when Gandalf asks her and her cousin, Bilbo, to help on a quest those differences might be the reason they are saved. And perhaps Ayah's questions will be finally answered when she unexpectedly meets her One. Fili/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning!"

Hearing the slam of my front door I hurry on up the hill, who on Middle-Earth could have aggravated my cousin this early in the morning. A grey crooked hat started wandering over the hill towards me, seeing the Grey Wizard attached to it I can't help but grin.

"Now what trouble have you brought my dear cousin, Wizard" My stern tone seems to do the trick of waking up Gandalf who glares down at me from bushy eyebrows, before breaking out in a laugh.

"Is that little Ayah Baggins I see before me?" Kneeling down to my height me pulls me into a hug, "hello my dear, you look more radiant than before". Laughing I wrap my arms around the Wizard's neck, returning his hug.

Leaning back, I squeeze his shoulder softly, "as charming as ever Gandalf. But what have you done to my poor Bilbo?" I ask as a mischievous glint in his blue eyes appears making mine narrow. Oh lords.

"He needed a small wake-up call Ayah, he's been sitting still for far too long. What would Belladonna say?" He asks rising to his full height and starts walking down the hill, rolling my eyes I follow after the tall Wizard.

Biting my lip I look up at Gandalf, "surely it's his right to live his life how he sees fit?"

Chuckling, he nods his head as he pulls his pipe out from somewhere in his robes and lights a match. "True young one, but sometimes that person can do more good than simply sitting there. I've asked your cousin to accompany me and a few others on an adventure … also to ask you as well my dear." Wait. What?

Coming to a stop I frown at the Wizard, he wants me and my cousin to go on an adventure? "What type of adventure Gandalf? I'm all for running off and chasing after fireflies and watching the Elves wander through the woods but that was a long time ago. Bilbo has changed and so have I, we aren't the young Hobbit's you once knew Friend." His eyes glare into my own until they flick down to the small knife I have strapped to my thigh and the trousers and tunic I am wearing.

"Some things haven't changed young one". I shake my head, this wasn't going to end well I can feel it. "I would not ask, unless I had to Ayah, you know that. My heart tells me that I need Bilbo and yourself on this quest, plus I believe you may find some answers to the questions that you have been asking all your life". His blue eyes bask into my own, how did he know I've been asking questions?

"It's not me you need to persuade Gandalf, it is Bilbo," his cheeky grin made me chuckle, "I'm guessing it's no coincidence that you happened to bump into me while you were still in Hobbiton was it?"

Stumbling over his next few words he wraps his arm around my shoulder in a half hug before sighing. "You are the only one who could get through to him before Ayah, I'm hoping that still stands true …"

"You mean you want me to do your dirty work and convince my poor Cousin to go on this quest, which by the way I have no idea where we are going, and not only that but hasn't stepped outside of the Shire let alone Hobbiton since he was a wee lad?" I ask him, his returning nod made me groan out load. "Gandalf!" His hand pushed me back down the road towards my Hobbit Hole.

"Go young one, expect company later. I expect your famous strawberry and blueberry pie!" He scampered off leaving me confused and slightly dazed. All normal for a meeting with the Grey Wizard I suppose, chuckling I head off towards my Home and poor Bilbo who must be boarding up the doors and windows thanks to Gandalf. Opening the gate, the smell of roses and daffodils invade my nose straight away, no way that Martha Proudfoot would beat me this year in the Shire's Flower contest!

Pushing open the front door I can see a weird symbol at the bottom, leaning down I trace it, the splintering wood pinching my finger. Bilbo was not going to be happy about this. He only just had this door painted a week ago. Shutting the door behind me as quickly as possible it's probably best I don't let him see that, it may tip him over the edge.

Speaking of my Cousin I can see him wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing.

"Bilbo?" I pat him on the shoulder as I pass to go towards the kitchen.

"Ayah! You will never guess what has just happened!" Raising my eyebrows, I rest the basket on the table. Here it comes.

"What my dearest Cousin? What has got you all in a dither?" I start unpacking the fish and vegetables that I got from the market before I had bumped into the wizard.

"Gandalf, you remember Gandalf don't you?" nodding at him he carries on, "well he has just had the nerve to walk by and ask me on a quest! Can you believe it? Me? On a quest? I do not think so! We Baggins are respectable folk, what would people think if I just wandered off away from Bag-End on some random quest with a wizard!" Letting Bilbo babble on I just grin. One thing I learnt to do as a young lass, just let him get it out of his system. He'll soon wear himself out, if not I'll just cook luncheon so he shuts up and eats.

Or so I thought. After filleting the fish and peeling all the potatoes my poor ears couldn't handle hearing Bilbo complain about Gandalf one more time.

Agreeing and ahhing at certain places in Bilbo's story I start the kettle for some elderflower tea to help soothe him, taking his hand, I lead him to his favourite armchair and push him into it before running and getting him his tea. "Now Bilbo, why don't you have some tea and try to calm down, after all did Gandalf say when he was next going to visit?" I place the tea cup in his hand then place my hands on my hips. Shaking his head, he smiles sheepishly up at me. "So stop your worrying Cousin, things happen for a reason. Now try to relax, drink your tea and I will start on dinner, yes?"

"What would I ever do without you Ayah?" Smirking, I glance at him over my shoulder as I start to season the fish and vegetables.

"Shrivel and beg Lobelia Sackville-Bagginses to help you?" His returning huff made my smirk grow, he's getting back to himself in no time at all. Glancing out the window I can see the sun start to sink behind the hills and the soft red light of the sky illuminate the kitchen. I'm guessing Gandalf's company would be arriving soon, looking at the fish I place it in the oven and the vegetables boiling as I start on Gandalf's Strawberry and blueberry pie. How that Wizard knew I had only just picked the berries that morning I will never know.

Bilbo's soft snores in the next room help soothe me and soon in no time at all the pie was in the oven and I had placed on a burgundy coloured dress that matched my red wavy hair and a small pinny over the top. No doubt if there was a big company I would have to lend my hand at cooking for them. Placing my hair up in a ponytail I allow the soft curls to rest around my face and down my back, flicking it off my shoulder I go to wake Bilbo.

Frying off the fish in the pan I start laden the plates with the food, filling up Bilbo's favourite mug with a small amount of ale. I have a feeling he's possibly going to need the alcohol tonight. Smirking at the Hobbit when he enters in his dressing gown I pass him his food and take my own plate to the table with a glass of wine. Glancing back out the window I can see the soft lantern lights from down in the Shire, mainly from the Green Dragon. The pie I made was cooling on the windowsill ready for whenever the meddling wizard came.

Bilbo grins his thanks across the table at me and starts to drizzle lemon over his fish. But probably a moment too soon seeing as the doorbell rang. Looking at me in confusion I just hide a grin and shrug my shoulders. Leaving the table, I can hear him grumble the entire way to the door. Oh Bilbo. Just you wait.

Hearing the door open I hear Bilbo let out a confused noise; frowning I stand up to go check on him before a deep voice echo's through our Hobbit hole: "Dwalin, at your service". Well that's not Gandalf! Making sure my knife was still attached to my hip I walk down the hallway, what has Gandalf got us mixed into?

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Heavy footsteps start to echo down the hall as I hurry to the main entrance to see a tall, to us Hobbit's of course, Dwarf with a bald head and tattoos and two very large axes attached to his back. "D-do we know each other?" Oh cousin. Trying hard not the grimace at the two's awkward exchange I watch as the Dwarf, whose name I am assuming is Dwalin, shoves his cloak and axes into Bilbo's arms.

"Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" The gruff Dwarf asks looking around the entrance before seeing me standing beside one of the openings.

"Is what down where?" Bilbo shuts the door and sends me an extremely confused look, to which I smile softly. Oh boy, this is going to be fun.

"Supper, he said there'd be food. And something about a pie?" Laughing I step forward closer to the Dwarf, well he must have been sent by Gandalf if he knew about that bloody pie.

"Come Master Dwarf, let's get you some food." I send him my best welcoming smile and stride back down the hallway to the kitchen, hearing heavy thumps I knew the Dwarf was following. Filling up another plate of fish, vegetables and rolls I place it on the table. The Dwarf in question was just watching me, slightly weird if you ask me but then I've never met a Dwarf before. Looking straight back at him I smile again and give a small curtsey: "Ayah Baggins, at your service Sir." Ah Momma would be so proud.

"Dwalin, at yours M'lady." Shaking my head at the Dwarf I waft my hands in an attempt to tell him to sit.

"No M'lady, Master Dwalin a simple Ayah will suffice. You must be hungry, please eat. Would you like some ale, wine, water?" As he starts to sit down Bilbo appears, at his slightly pale face I squeeze his hand as I pass him to get a tankard as the Dwarf mutters about ale.

"It'll be okay Bilbo, just eat you will feel better." I whisper at my cousin, slipping out the kitchen into the pantry I fill up the tankard till its full before bringing it back to the Dwarf. Standing against the back wall I watch the two males eat, what an absolute bizarre start to the evening.

"Yer wife is a good cook." Oh wait, just got more so. Coughing down a giggle at Bilbo's horrified face I quickly try and sooth the situation.

"Why thank you Master Dwalin, however, me and Bilbo are only cousins not husband and wife." I rectify, patting Bilbo on the back as I reach over to get my glass of wine.

"Ah I did question. Very good this. Any more?" I grin as Bilbo trips up over his words to get him some more biscuits from the side, watching him slide one behind his back I bite my lip to stop the laugh. Oh Bilbo.

"Help yourself. It's just that … uh … I wasn't expecting company." I swear my cousin has the best comedic timing as the doorbell went off once more.

"That'll be the door." Raising my eyebrow at my cousin, he rushes off the answer it leaving me with the greedy Dwarf who has managed to eat his, my cousins and my own plate of food. Standing from his place I motioned for him to go into the living room, least he can't get into any of the food there. Collecting the dishes, I start to wash them, what sort of adventure does Gandalf need us to go on with Dwarves? Hearing the door open and Bilbo's sigh I grin.

Least it'll be an interesting one.


	2. The Meeting of the Dwarves

" _That'll be the door." Raising my eyebrow at my cousin, he rushes off the answer it leaving me with the greedy Dwarf who has managed to eat his, my cousins and my own plate of food. Standing from his place I motioned for him to go into the living room, least he can't get into any of the food there. Collecting the dishes, I start to wash them, what sort of adventure does Gandalf need us to go on with Dwarves? Hearing the door open and Bilbo's sigh I grin._

 _Least it'll be an interesting one._

Drying my hands on a tea cloth, I follow Dwalin into the living room to be met by a white-haired dwarf with a cheery grin and a long white beard down to his waist. Seeing me enter he lets go of Dwalin's arm and bows so low his beard drapes across the carpet, hiding a grin I curtsy once more. My legs are going to be killing by the end of this.

"Balin, at your service!" Smiling at the cheery dwarf I rise from my curtsy, "Ayah Baggins at your Master Balin." It only then that I notice Dwalin's hand was stuck in the cookie jar that I keep above the mantelpiece for Bilbo when he is too absorbed by his maps to eat much, which is a shock to a Hobbit let me tell you!

"Need a hand Master Dwalin?" I try my best not to chuckle as he slides the jar off his hand and sets it down on a table with a sheepish grin. "I'm guessing you are hungry too Master Balin, please follow me let's get you fed, yes?" I turn and head for the pantry, with Bilbo's wide-eyed gaze following. He usually was always the host, he was much better at entertaining while I settled everyone down with food and drink. Leading them into the pantry I start to gather a collection of food for Balin as I hear Bilbo's voice coming up from the hallway:

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you are in the right house." Seeing both the Dwarves look at me, I smile and hand Balin the plate of food as Dwalin gets another tankard and fills it with ale. "It's not that I don't like visitors, I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting". Giggling softly under my breath I grab a glass of wine and hand it to Bilbo as well as a raisin cake.

"What's this?" Looking back at the two dwarves I can see them holding up some of Bilbo's blue cheese. Uh oh.

"I don't know, some kind of cheese." Narrowing my eyes at them both, praying that they aren't going to do what I think they are going to do.

"It's gone blue!"

Bilbo at this precise moment in time decides to carry on talking to the two oblivious dwarves: "The thing is, um, I don't know either of you, and neither does Ayah. Not in the slightest."

"It's riddled with mould." Dwalin swats the cheese over his shoulder on to my nice clean floor. As Bilbo carries on babbling.

"Excuse me!" I snap at all three, their heads turn in my direction as the doorbell goes off again. I point to the cheese that was on the floor as I start to turn to the door, "that better be off the floor by the time I get back boys, no one throws food on the floor in my Hobbit Hole!" I walk around the cheese as Bilbo watches me go and the two dwarves grin to one another. As I walk around the corner I can hear Balin murmur: "she's got fire that one." Huffing I roll my eyes, bloody males.

Opening up the door I am met with two more male dwarves. Holding in a grumble I try not to blush when I see they are two, young and attractive dwarves. One had golden blonde hair, with a braided moustache and striking deep blue eyes while the other had dark brown hair, stubble and brown eyes. The brown-haired dwarf grinned cheekily, shouldering his brother slightly out the way as he goes to speak the blonde one cuts him off:

"Fili-" "-and Kili", both bowing I can't stop a small smile as one of Kili's arrows fall to the ground at the deep bow they give: "at your service". Standing back straight I hide the smile as I curtsey to them both while as elegantly as I can grab the arrow off the floor.

"You must be Mrs Boggin's" Laughing I shake my head at Kili's broad smile.

"No, I am Ayah Baggins, my service to you also." Holding out the arrow with a small grin I point to my mother's glory box. "If you'd like to place your weapons on there then I suppose you can see the other two dwarves that are tearing apart my pantry". Fili smiles and starts removing his weapons as Kili steps round me and looks around the entrance.

"It's nice, this place. D'you do it yourself?" I went to answer but him wiping his boots on my mother's glory box stopped whatever nice retort I had.

"No, and I suggest you remove your foot from that before I remove it for you Master Kili" I do my best at a scolding voice, his wide-eyed stare made me grin as I turned on my heel and start towards the pantry where I left the two dwarves and my cousin. Looking at the floor I can see the cheese had been removed, good. Rubbing my brow, I can't help but shake my head. Dwarves I don't mind. Dwarves with no manners I do mind. Looking into the pantry I can't see any sign of the male-dwarves, confused I hear commotion in the dining room. Oh, Bilbo was going to have a fit.

As the doorbell goes again I can hear my cousin start shouting: "Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clot head's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." Shocked at Bilbo's shouting, I run back through the hallways to the entrance hall just in time to see him yank the front door open and eight dwarves fall onto the floor all yelling and pushing one another.

"Gandalf." Grinning, I stand in front of the group of dwarves by Bilbo and raise my eyebrows at the Wizard who was smiling.

"About time." I giggle as he steps around the dwarves as I bend and start helping them all up, an older looking dwarf with grey hair and an intricate beard and hair design was the first one I managed to right after a lot of pulling and heaving. These dwarves were heavy! Smiling slightly, he bows "Dori at your service m'lady, what a pleasure to be in your acquaintance". I go to reply before he was shoved out the way and the rest of the dwarves start telling me their names and giving me their service, Ori, Nori, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Oin and Gloin. Blinking in amusement I offer them all my name and service as I rush back to the pantry and start on cooking some meats for them as well as cutting bread and cheese.

"Well something smells wonderful in here my dear, are you alright?" Looking up at the Grey Wizard I smile, "the dwarves haven't made a nuisance of themselves to you, have they?" His fatherly expression made a small piece of my heart warm up, what I would have given to have my own father give me that look just once when I was growing up.

"No, no Gandalf, they've all been perfect gentlemen. Apart from throwing cheese on the floor and running mud all over Momma's glory box of course, but they've been nice to me, it's poor Bilbo you want to check on Gandalf" I muse as a I carry on cutting some chicken and beef, placing it on a plate I wash my knife and start on the bread and cheese. Hearing his chuckle, I look over at the wizard who was just watching me work. What is it with these men and just watching me?

"What?" I take a quick sip of wine as I grab the pie off the windowsill and slice a big portion, well for a Hobbit, for him. After all, I made it especially for him.

"I would never have believed it before, but you seem in your element with these dwarves in your home, even to the point of scolding them. Yes. You'll fit in very well." Shaking my head at his mumblings I wipe my hands on my pinny as I give him the plate with pie on and a fork.

"What as their mother and cook?" I joke as I pour a glass of wine for him as well. A gentle smile graces his lips as he spoke: "as a friend and confidant, yes." He goes to walk I can't help but question out loud: "you think they'd end up trusting me that much? I'm only a Hobbit, aren't Dwarves secretive beings?"

His blue eyes soften even more as he places down his glass and places his hand on my cheek, pursing his lips before he speaks. "There are a great many things you will learn on this quest Ayah, trust me that in time all will be revealed". More confused than ever I let the wizard wander out into the hall way, what will be revealed? What could I possibly not know? Obviously, my deep red hair is a question I have as all the rest of my family have brown, but I'm sure Momma said great, great great Auntie Beatrice had red hair. And the whole I don't like running around bare footed and don't have any hair on my feet is another question … but then Momma said not all Hobbits grow into their Hobbit feet … Biting my lip I slice the rest of the honeyed ham, perhaps there are things that are more prominent now that shouldn't be. Not looking like a Hobbit when I was younger and even now has pushed me out to be a little of an outcast in the Shire.

The Hobbit's as a whole aren't a trusting people anyway, so as soon as someone looks or acts different they tend to be pushed to one side. Part of the reason I love the Tooks so much, they don't care as long as you are having fun and seeking knew things. Perhaps I'll ask Old man Took after this quest, maybe he can answer some of these questions without that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins breathing down my neck.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you," Bilbo's angry rant wakes me up from my haze as I look down and see all the ham, beef, chicken, cheese and bread has been sliced and I was just stood holding the knife. Bemused, I place it down on the chopping board as the dwarf I helped up, Dori I think, came in through the door.

"Are you alright Master Dori?" I question as I see him looking around the room.

"I don't suppose you have a kettle to make some tea do you Mrs Baggin's?" Amused I grab the kettle, put water in side and place it on the stove to boil.

"It's Miss Baggin's or Ayah, Mister Dori, what tea would you like?" I smile at the flustered dwarf.

"Ah Chamomile please if you have any? And if I may ask, are you and Master Baggin's not husband and wife?" Shaking my head, I try not to laugh and hurt the dwarf's feelings.

"No Sir, he's my cousin and I am sure I have some chamomile around here somewhere, would you like a piece of pie to go with it before the rest of the dwarves get hold of it?" I search through the cupboards trying to find Bilbo's secret stash of tea, sneaky bugger always hides the best stuff so I can't drink it. Finding some hidden in the 'sardines' tin that had been empty for weeks I make sure the tea doesn't smell before placing some in the tea pot.

"Oh yes please, Miss Ayah! What flavour is the pie?" Grinning I portion out the rest of the pie so the rest of the dwarves will get some and give Dori his on a plate before quickly taking the kettle off the boil and pouring the water into the tea pot.

"There you go Dori, I will be out in a second." Grabbing a few plates of the pie, meat and bread I slide into the dining room and place the plates on the table before running back for more, on the last run to the dining room I can see all the dwarves starting to sit down. Placing the last plate of pie in front of Dwalin and Balin, both who gave me a grin I check to make sure all the dwarves have a tankard of ale or glass of wine.

"Ayah, please sit down you must be rushed off your feet young one. Sit!" Blushing at Gandalf's tone I quickly sit between him and a dwarf with a floppy hat, smiling softly at the dwarf I try to remember his name. I'm sure it begins with a B … Blobby? Bobby? Boff?

"Ah so Mrs Baggin's have you cooked all this food?" Chuckling I nod my head.

"Yes, I did Master Dwarf, but it's a Miss Baggin's please or Ayah, I am too young to be married off quite yet!" His sheepish grin and small glare towards Gandalf made me laugh as I grab some fruit off one of the plates. "Gandalf, what have you been telling these dwarves?" His telling grin was all I needed to know, meddling wizard. Nudging him slightly with my elbow I shake my head.

"Hey you're telling us you ain't married Miss Baggin's? Gandalf, you lied to us?" Laughing at the uncomfortable look on the wizards face he cleared his throat.

"I never actually said she was married, you all came to that conclusion yourselves", I bit into an apple to hide my grin. Aye, but he never said I wasn't married either, sneaky wizard.

The evening carried on chaotically, I kept my eye on my cousin who was looking a bit like a lost lamb. I went to go to him but Gandalf's hand on my arm and his stern look made me stay seated but I threw a few biscuits at Bilbo so he at least ate some food.

"Who wants an ale? Here you go!" Looking up at the table I completely missed Fili managing to get on to the table and walk along it managing to hit plates of food off and hit dwarves with the flying food, giggling I stand up quickly to catch one of the tankards of ale before it fell and smashed everywhere. Accidently catching one of his fingers in my hand as I grab the tankard a sharp shock went through me and I quickly release his hand with the tankard. Um that hurt! Shaking my hand slightly I see his eyes widen a pinch before giving me a very gentle smile, a completely different side to the almost standoffish dwarf I let in my home a few hours earlier. Confused I sit quickly, I can feel the blush start rising in my cheeks so I take a big gulp of ale, hopefully the rest of the dwarves will relate it to having too much to drink.

"Are you okay my dear?" Gandalf whispered, looking through his bushy eyebrows at me, nodding I rub my fingers gently, the tingling sensation still there.

"Yeah, just a small shock is all, must have been from his rings or something." Smiling up at the worried wizard I squeezed his hand, before watching all the dwarves start to have a drinking competition. The dwarf next to me raised his tankard to me before downing it. Chuckling at their antics I sip mine, I may not always be a lady but I know when I'm beaten. I start to collect a few of the empty plates listening to them start a burping contest, whatever next, before the loudest and longest one made me look up and see probably the youngest and gentlest dwarf, Ori?, look very smug. Shocked I grin at the youngest dwarf as I take the plates to the kitchen, feeling eyes on my back I glance over my shoulder and see Fili following me with his eyes. Blushing I quickly turn back and carry on into the kitchen. Weird.

Filling up the sink with water and some soap I start to clean the plates before I hear some of the Dwarves follow me in now softly chatting and laughing with one another. The floppy hatted dwarf, which I now know is called Bofur and Dwalin stand in the kitchen talking of the different taverns and pubs they had been to on the way as an annoyed Bilbo starts telling one of the other dwarfs off who enter the kitchen.

"Excuse me that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" Looking over my shoulder I can see the dwarf in question just looks bemused as if they have never heard of a doily before, Bilbo looks to me for help but I'm not exactly sure what I can do to help.

"But it's full of holes?" Bofur starts to grin, oh dear.

"It's meant to look like that, its crochet".

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too. If you've got the balls for it". Laughing I see Bilbo's face redden in anger, I quickly try and cover my laughter with a cough. Bofur grins over at me and sends a cheeky wink, snorting I grin and shake my head. Well, they certainly were characters these lot.

Gandalf strolls in and straight away see's Bilbo having a slight mini breakdown: "My dear Bilbo, whatever is the matter?" Trying to shake my head and wave my hands about to stop Gandalf I see that it's too late and hold out for the inevitable rant that is too come.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Okay, in Bilbo rants, that was quite a short one.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them," he smirks over at me as Bofur and Nori start fighting over a load of sausages. Sighing I close my eyes, it's like dealing with a load of children.

Swatting both dwarves with my dish cloth I try not to smile at their shocked faces before I scold them: "no fighting over food in my kitchen, you can either share or not have any of it!" I point my finger at them both in warning but I think Dwalin ruined it slightly when he snorted, I narrowed my eyes at him slightly and waved my finger at him next: "and I've still not forgiven you for throwing that cheese on my floor Master Dwalin!" His laugh set them all off and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and place my hands on my hips. Not exactly the response I was looking for but hey, I can always just swat them again if needs be.

The dwarf with an axe in his head, Bifur, gently pushed me out of the way of the sink and started washing some of the dishes, confused I go to stop him when he gently swats my hand away and nods his head towards the dining room. Bemused, I just smile at the dwarf and quickly kiss his cheek: "Thank you Master Bifur for helping, I'll go get the rest of the dishes," I quickly step out of the kitchen missing all of the dwarves shocked faces. Grabbing some of the bowls I hear Ori ask about where he should put his plate and Fili asking him to give it to him.

Confused I stick my head out into the hallway and see the most confusing sight. Fili and Kili kicking and flicking plates and bowls between themselves and into the kitchen, quickly running to the kitchen I see Bifur catch them all. Placing the plates down I try to tell me to stop but Balin yanks me down in a chair.

"Best to stay down lovely, let them do what they do best." Worried I watch them all start to throw the plates and bowls around the dining room and start to bang a tune on the floor.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo cries out, I think I'm in shock because all I can do is watch in a trance as every single plate lands in a sure hand before being launched towards another dwarf. As they all start to bang on the table and hit the knives together Bilbo worries again: "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives". Bofur grins at me, huffing out a laugh all I can do is watch as Fili and Kili start off a song and before long all the dwarves start singing as clean plates start to pile up on the now clean dining table:

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you've finished, if any are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

 _..._

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Bilbo runs in to the dining room huffing in anger, but slumps against the door as he sees everything piled up clean and all the dwarves grinning and laughing as is Gandalf. Smiling softly at the other Hobbit in the room I shrug at their antics, these Dwarves really are a cheerful and mischievous bunch.

The laughter all stopped however when three loud thumps on the door sounded through the Hobbit Hole, looking up at Gandalf I can see stress lines start to form around his eyes and mouth.

"He is here."


	3. Here Comes Thorin Oakenshield

_**Hey guys! Chapter three already you lucky munchkins! Please please send reviews! I adore all feedback (almost as much as watching Fili, Kili and Thorin on the tv screen)! Any ideas, questions or anything at all please don't hesitate to ask or let me know**_ __ _ **MWAHHHH! ENJOY MY DARLINGS!**_

 _Bilbo runs in to the dining room huffing in anger, but slumps against the door as he sees everything piled up clean and all the dwarves grinning and laughing as is Gandalf. Smiling softly at the other Hobbit in the room I shrug at their antics, these Dwarves really are a cheerful and mischievous bunch._

 _The laughter all stopped however when three loud thumps on the door sounded through the Hobbit Hole, looking up at Gandalf I can see stress lines start to form around his eyes and mouth._

" _He is here."_

Whose here? And why does everyone suddenly look so serious? Confused, me and Bilbo follow the dwarves into the entrance. As Gandalf walks beside me he softly pulls on the sleeve of my dress, I look up at him as he glances at the others before whispering down to me: "whatever happens, try to keep your temper. This Dwarf is a King, he does not suffer fools and you aren't one, let us give him the best possible introduction, yes?" Becoming more and more baffled I nod as Gandalf walks through the dwarves to the door.

Me and Bilbo send each other unsure looks as he steps forward slightly in front of the dwarves as I stand in between the two brothers Fili and Kili, both who look nervous and excited. Gandalf sends another warning look to me before opening the door to a handsome and smirking Dwarf. Confused, I stepped back a little as he entered through the door:

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." All the others started bowing their heads to him, biting my lip as his gaze focuses on me, I dip in a small curtsy and avoid his gaze. No point aggravating the Dwarf before I've even spoken to him.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Gandalf quickly shut the door before Bilbo could see it, biting my lip harder to stop a smile I sigh, that wizard always manages to get out of any trouble that he causes.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield". What I hadn't noticed was how close this Thorin was to me before I heard his deep voice right in front of me, glancing up I see his back is turned as he handed his cloak to Kili as he faces Bilbo. Worrying my lip, I go to stand with my cousin when two hands hold onto my elbows. Feeling sharp shocks through my right elbow I look up at the blonde dwarf, Fili, who shakes his head and holds me tight to his side as his brother does the same on my left.

"So this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggin's, have you done much fighting?" Looking up at the wizard I can see his eyes firmly on me and the dwarves holding me back, he also shakes his head. Does everyone think I'm going to mess this up? Really?

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Uh this dwarf does know that Bilbo is a Hobbit, not just any Hobbit but a Baggin's right?

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that is relevant". Bilbo looks over at me in confusion, shrugging I glance at the intimidating dwarf who was circling my cousin and see a small sneer cross his face.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar". Ah, now I see what they mean. Biting down hard on my lip so I don't make any comments I look down at my boots so no one can see the scorn that I am sure is easily seen on my face as all the dwarves starting chuckling. Breathing slowly and softly in and out to calm myself down I wait till all the dwarves leave and the soft shocks from my elbow stop before I allow myself to raise my head. Gandalf was leaning against the pillar as Bilbo was looking downcast. Growling under my breath I quickly pull my cousin into a hug.

"Ignore him, he knows nothing about you or who you are Bilbo, don't look so down!" He smiles slightly before following the dwarves into the dining room, turning my glare up at the wizard I raise my eyebrows. "Was there any need for that behaviour Gandalf? This is Bilbo's home! He shouldn't have to take scorn in his own Hobbit Hole!" I whisper up to the Grey Wizard, he nods and rubs his face which suddenly became very weary. Walking forward I gently grab his hand. "I will hold my tongue Gandalf, but when he crosses the line he shall know, I don't accept disrespect in my home to any one". The weariness stays but a soft look crosses his face.

"Truly a warrior spirit if I ever knew one Ayah, come let us listen to what he has to say, perhaps I can ask you to get him something to eat and drink. You know how men are when they are hungry". I try not to smile at Gandalf's coaxing. Nodding in consent I go to fetch the moody king some food. Finding some good pieces of bread, salted meat and fruit I grab a tankard of ale as well, might as well try and soften him up. Taking a deep breath, I walk into the dining room which was a lot darker than it was earlier, placing the plate and tankard in front of Thorin I don't expect thanks but instead he takes my hand and nods to me. Bemused and a tiny bit flustered I smile and stand beside Gandalf who gives me a cheeky grin. Shaking my head, I catch the eye of the blonde Fili across the table, his scorching gaze made a blush start to raise up my neck but for the life of me I am not sure why. He almost looked angry in a way, raising my eyebrows I send him a gentle smile which must shock him out of whatever he was thinking because a lazy grin tugs at the corner of his lips making the beads of his moustache glint in the low light. Feeling the blush raise more I turn my head and concentration back to the conversation at hand when I see Bilbo bringing in more lit candles.

Gandalf leans across the table and places a map in front of Thorin, Bilbo leans across Gandalf on the other side to look but I stay where I'm standing. I never had any interest in treasure maps, I had more interest in filling in the maps, I watch Gandalf's hand as he starts speaking:" Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Looking up at Bilbo in shock he grins back at me, of course my cousin knows of the mountain, the number of maps that man has got should be criminal.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Looking at both the dwarves that spoke I couldn't help but catch on a certain word … 'beast'. Looking at the wizard who was doing a well enough job of keeping his eyes on anywhere but my own I could feel my annoyance start to swell.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo's eyes flashed to mine before to Bofur who began talking.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"-YES thank you Bofur, we know what a Dragon is." I watch as my cousin's face starts to drain of colour. He was never good with too much excitement.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." The young dwarf has some spunk, I wonder if it would be enough when face to face with the beast, I blank out the rest of the conversation as I stare at my cousin who looks back at me. Would we survive this if we went? What if only one of us got through this, would the other one cope? I took in his curly brown hair, brown eyes and quirky grin, his extremely quick sense of wit and mischief and incredible loyalty. He might be my cousin in blood but he was my brother in bond. I don't think I'd last long if he died. Frowning I watch him take in every word that is said, his interest growing and growing. Sighing I rub my eyes. Gandalf, what trouble have you gotten us into.

" _Shazara!_!" Jumping about five foot in the air I clutch onto Gandalf's arm as Thorin hits the table again. Was there any need to be that loud! "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"_ All the dwarves started cheering, smiling I release Gandalf from my death grip and watch as all the dwarves look at each other with glee and happiness in their eyes. Thorin is a brilliant speaker, I will give him that.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain". Balin looks around as Gandalf pulls out a key, "that my dear Balin, is not entirely true".

Looking closely at the key it didn't look like anything that would fit in a wooden door or a gate door, it was a sturdy metal, a unique shape, before I could look closer Thorin had it in his hand almost hiding it from the rest of our eyes. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now". Watching the dwarven king I can see a softening look in those eyes that I hadn't seen before, he was finally getting somewhere. He was finally getting his home back after all these years!

"If there is a key, there must a door?" Holding in my snort I send a glance to Fili, at least he's pretty. Sensing my eyes on him he looks to me and smirks, rolling my eyes I look back to Gandalf who is pointing to the runes on the map.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Looking at the red writing and the hand pointing I couldn't make any sense out of what it means. Perhaps there is a secret code in what they mean?

"There's another way in." Closing my eyes I can't hold back the grin any more, those two brothers should be glad they are pretty because they aren't the sharpest tools in the shed.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." He glances at me and Bilbo. Smiling at the wizard I lean against the wall.

"That's why we need a burglar". Yep. Smart bunch this lot.

"Hmm, a good one too. An expert I imagine." Oh Bilbo, looking at my cousin who was bouncing on his feet I shake my head, Gandalf could have at least warned him!

"And are you?"

"Am I what?" Flinching I nudge the wizards shoulder gently to try and save Bilbo.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Smiling at Oin, one of the older dwarves I shake my head slightly at him.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

Balin sighed, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggin's. He's hardly burglar material." Bilbo nodded along like an idiot.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," at this I feel a few of the dwarves' gazes on me. Clenching my fists, I return their gazes with narrowed glares. They know nothing. Reaching forward I grab Thorin's empty plate and tankard and storm out of the room. Slightly proud that I didn't say anything or lose my temper with that bigoted lot.

Entering the kitchen I throw the plate and tankard in the sink. Pacing slightly I breath out through my nose. Those dwarves just think that because we are Hobbit's that we don't know hardship, or what it's like to be on the road? Growling I take off my pinny and storm back into the room where all the dwarves were arguing, but before I could let lose my anger it seems Gandalf lost his instead. Standing taller that the ceiling would allow all the lights dim in the room as his voice deepens and his eyes blaze like cold lightening: "Enough, if I say Bilbo Baggin's is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

Sitting back down he leans his hands on the table looking at all the dwarves: "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." The last point was towards Thorin who was looking decidedly unimpressed. Me, however, I was beaming at both the wizard and Bilbo. Finally, someone else saw his potential to be more than just a lay about Hobbit!

"Very well, we will do it your way. Give him the contract." Balin shuffled forwards and towards Bilbo as he took a few steps back shaking his head and pleading no. My eyes were on the Dwarven King whose eyes were also on mine.

"I cannot guarantee his safety". Gandalf agreed and nodded, but the King carried on, "nor will I be responsible for his fate". And that is when I lost my temper.

"Don't trouble yourself, My King, I shall watch and take responsibility for my cousin." I try to not sound as cruel as I wanted to be but I don't think it worked as I stormed past them all towards my cousin who was reading through the long contract.

"And who asked you to join girl?" Snarling, I turn ready to give hell when Gandalf's blue eyes caught my own. Holding my tongue as much as possible I glared at the should be king.

"Your wizard asked me, perhaps take it up with him yes." If I could shoot fire from my eyes now would have been the perfect time to do so.

"Uh, hmm, yes Thorin. About our young Ayah Baggin's," Thorin turned to Gandalf as I stood in front of Bilbo watching the wizard become even more uncomfortable as soon all eyes were on him. "She isn't just a normal Hobbit woman, she has experience in this part of the wilderness, she isn't incapable of looking after herself. She lived alone in the wild for over two years, she is useful and as she said she will be looking after Mr. Baggin's so you don't have to trouble yourself." Glaring at the dwarf as he turned back to look at me I stood straighter as he stalked forwards. Circling me like he circled Bilbo before, but unlike my gentle cousin I would not let anyone bully me so I watched him as he watched me, my arms and fingers clenched ready for anything going back into my ways before I came back to live with my cousin.

"Axe or sword?" His question caught me off guard but I kept eye contact.

"Mainly sword, but when the need calls for it I can handle an axe also." I answer, his eyebrows raise slightly before asking his next question.

"Have you done much fighting?"

Looking him dead in the eye I stand straighter if possible while I answer with a curt yes. Nodding himself he stops circling me and instead stops in front of me.

"I won't be responsible for you nor your fate, you understand?" His blue eyes glare into my own but I see something other than all that anger inside, but before I can understand it, it's gone once again.

"I understand, my King." I nod and bow my head in respect to him, let us hope me and Bilbo get through this!

"Very well, read the contract and sign under master Baggin's." Nodding I take the contract off Bilbo and quickly sign my name in a flourish. Giving it back I stand aside and wait to the inevitable breakdown that my cousin will possibly have.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?"

Me and Gandalf both flinch at that part, ah he was a stickler for those small details.

"Oh Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye". Bofur grins at us both, looking at my cousin his face seems to be turning whiter.

"You alright laddie?" Biting my lip I step behind him and squeeze his shoulder gently while murmuring for him to breath.

"Yeah- I just feel a bit faint."

"Just think furnace with wings." Closing my eyes, would I get kicked off the quest if I smacked Bofur hard enough it knocked him out?

"Air, I need air!"

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Glaring at the offending Dwarf i see Bilbo take quick shallow breathes and then stand straight. Hey, maybe no break down this time!

"Nope!" I honestly do try to catch him but he drops like a stone in water. Sighing, I lean next to his head and check he is still breathing.

"Very helpful Master Bofur, perhaps next time you could not scare my cousin into fainting that would be great!" I glare up at him before sliding my hands under Bilbo's shoulders. "And if one of you could _possibly_ help me I'd really appreciate it!" A few soft footfalls later Bilbo's feet leave the floor and I lift the top half of his body to look straight into the eyes of Fili. Gratefully smiling at the blonde dwarf, I lead him into the living room where I settle my cousin in a chair and place a blanket around him. Best thing to do for him is to let him come too on his own terms. Standing straight I come face to face with Fili, again.

Blushing I wring my hands together as he has that intense look again once more in his eyes, "thank you, for helping me with him." I don't mean to whisper but when he is giving me that look my stomach is tied up in knots and its kinda hard to breath.

"No problem, you won't be the only one responsible for him. I'll help and so will my brother. My uncle sometimes forgets his tact, he's been through a lot he just is a bit standoffish when you first meet him." Smiling at the blonde dwarf I watch the admiration in his face grow when he talks about his uncle, Thorin. Wait. If Thorin is Fili and Kili's uncle … then that must mean they are princes?

"Thank you Fili, that means a lot. I understand, I would be the same if I had to go through the things he had faced." Glancing down at my cousin I smile softly, I would fight tooth and nail to protect him, but these dwarves also need help. "And if my cousin decides he will not come on this quest, I will go in his stead." Stepping closer to the blonde dwarf he went to say something when I can't help but smile as his beads quiver, leaning forward I softly kiss his cheek, feeling the sharp shocking sensation once more, ignoring it I lean back and beam up at the dwarf. "Thank you again, for helping and helping me understand a little." Taking a step back from the Prince I see his eyes are glazed over, blushing I look to the doorway as his brother enters with a grin.

"I bid you both goodnight, there are blankets and pillows in the living room and there are different rooms for you all to fight over. I will see you in the morning My Princes." Grinning, I turn and walk towards my bedroom perhaps for the last time in a long time. Not feeling the heated gaze on my back or the amused ones from the rest of the dwarves, I wish them all goodnight and slip into my bed. Gandalf can deal with Bilbo, there is no more support I can give my cousin now, it is down to him. Closing my eyes I start to drift off when I hear the sorrowful song of the dwarves and end up dreaming of burning pines, cold gels and two eyes of blue.


	4. I'm Going on an Adventure

_**Chapter Four my darlings :D how are you enjoying this story so far? Please review or even message me, the more reviews and messages the more I write as I know people are actually reading this! MWAH enjoy!**_

First light of morning catches my eyes slowly waking me up from the dreams of mountain ranges, pines and dragon fire. Glancing up at the ceiling I sigh, this will probably be the last time for a long time that I will have a comfy bed to sleep in. Sitting up I look out my window, seeing the sun just rising over the small hill in the distance I quickly jump out of bed. Ignoring the closet I instead go to the blanket box at the bottom on my bed. Opening the lid I grin at the small sword laying at the top.

"Hello old friend." Gently picking it up I place it on the bed as I pull out my travelling clothes and then my bow and arrows that were hidden right at the bottom. Changing into clean undergarments I pull on the tight brown pants and white shirt, tying my corset over the top of the shirt I attach my sword to the attachment I managed to sew on, even with my horrific sewing skills. Pulling on my thick socks I pull on my walking boots till the top reaches my knee, lacing them up I grin at the small initials on one of the heels, 'BT'. Pulling on my deep green jacket, slipping a few handkerchiefs inside, I quickly start shoving my spare traveling clothes in my back pack as well as a sewing kit, a few pairs of socks, my small knife and some flint as well. Attaching the sleeping roll at the bottom of the pack I spy my green cloak hanging on the back of my door, slipping it also in the pack I then grab my hair brush, smiling I brush my wavy hair. The one thing I hated about travelling having long hair. It gets caught in everything! How do elves manage? Braiding it I let it hang down my back while tying the end with a leather thong.

Grabbing my bow and arrows and pack I open my bedroom door quietly and creep down the hall way, peeking through the doorway to the living room I see some of the dwarves snoring away, hiding a grin I place my stuff by the front door, peeking over my shoulder I quickly slip out of it.

Time to go get Mia.

Snatching an apple off one of the apple trees on the way to Farmer Margo's I munch on the fruit as I see Hobbiton snooze away. Hobbit's were never known for getting up too early unless they needed to farm or if there was a celebration. Jumping over one of the fences to the large field I jog up to the farmers door, best let him know I'm taking Mia before he thinks someone has stolen her. Knocking at his blue door I look out over the field and see a small speckle of white and brown. At least she is close this time.

As the blue door opens I smile at the grumpy farmer, yes Hobbit's are not morning people. "I'm so sorry to wake you Master Margo, I'm just letting you know I'm taking Mia and her items. Thank you so much for allowing her to stay in your field!" Feeling his eyes rake over my outfit choice and sword he just shakes his head and huffs. Well, nice to see you too! Broadening my smile, I leave the grumpy farmer to go back to sleep as I head towards the shed that was by the gate, whistling I open the door and see Mia's saddle and bridle. Lifting them both up I take them outside, placing them on the fence I attempt to find a brush which I am sure the farmer leaves around here somewhere. A neighing behind me made a laugh escape me as I glance over and see the small mare galloping towards me. Holding my arms out she barely stops in time as I wrap my arms around her neck, rubbing the soft hair I place my head against hers.

"Hello Mia, did you miss me sweetie?" A chewing and tugging on my hair made me turn as I see her munching away on my braid; swishing it out of the way I giggle. "Now my friend there is no time to lark about we need to get you ready! Are you ready for another adventure?" I ask as I finally find the brush. Rolling my eyes at her returning huff I quickly resort to getting her journey ready by cleaning her coat, hooves and giving her saddle a quick buff. Smirking at the pony who is glaring at me I give her a soft kiss on her nose, "time to go girl". Holding on to her reins I lead her through the gate, I get another apple off the tree as we both walk up to my Hobbit Hole, sharing half of it with the moody mare before she ends up biting my ass. Tying her up at the front fence I can hear a few murmurs from the dwarves in side. Seems everyone's up. Pointing at Mia I give her my best glare, "no eating any of Bilbo's flowers missy, he still hasn't forgiven you after the incident with his prize roses!" Her snort wasn't exactly reassuring.

Opening the green door I see a few of the dwarves placing some of the moved furniture back into his original place as others were getting their things together, checking that my items were in their original place by the door, I totter off into the kitchen to grab some food.

"Hey up lassie, thought you had done a runner," Balin chuckles from the table placing some bread and cheese on a plate for me. Grinning in thanks at the older dwarf I get a glass of water before sitting next to him.

"Nah, isn't my style Mr. Balin," I chew on the bread and cheese as I watch the rest of the dwarves grabbing more and more weapons from beside the door. "Are we all ready to go?" He nods before looking at the contract on the table, following his gaze I see my signature was still the only one on there. Oh Bilbo, feeling Balin's gaze I look up into his watery blue eyes.

"Are you still with us lass?" Hadn't I pledged my oath to Fili yesterday?

"Till the end". Chuckling he pats my shoulder before standing, following him I quickly wash my dish and leave it to dry.

"Ah my dear Ayah, I wondered where you had scampered off to, have you eaten?" Looking over my shoulder I see Gandalf holding onto his staff and hat.

"I just had a quick errand to run, I am ready when you are my friend," grinning down at me he motions for me to enter the entrance hall, seeing Thorin nodding at the dwarves they all start to file out the door. Stepping around them I grab my pack and weapons, placing the bow and arrows on my back I carry my pack out to Mia. Narrowing my eyes at her as I see flowers surrounding her had been thinned out, I attach my pack to her saddle, "oh Mia, what am I going to do with you?" Whinnying she peaks her head around to watch me walk to her left side.

"Need a step up my lady?" A cheekily grinning Fili appeared by my side, smirking back at the dwarf I place my foot in one of the stirrups.

"No, my lord, do you?" Launching myself onto Mia's back I place my other foot in her stirrup, laughing at the dwarves shocked faces I clicked Mia on to Gandalf's side who was chuckling under his breath. Glancing back at my Hobbit Hole I try not to frown; Bilbo better hurry up when he finally wakes. Mia's soft whinny shook me out of the daze I was in, rubbing her neck softly I follow the dwarves out of the main part of Hobbiton to where all their ponies were tied up. Seeing Tom Brandybuck watching them I cheerfully greet him as spots me, after accepting some money from Balin he makes his way over to me.

"Hello Miss Ayah, where you off then, not another adventure?" Leaning forward I shrug, feeling a few eyes on me I try to ignore them.

"You know me Tom, I just can't sit still for too long," shaking his head he pats Mia on her neck.

"Aye, it's a wonder that you still get suitors. What did you tell Samuel Proudfoot yesterday, don't give me that look lass the whole of the Shire heard him declare you his bride!" Chuckling at the Hobbit I force down the blush, bloody Samuel Proudfoot always getting himself into bother.

"I simply told him what I tell all those that ask me; would you really want _me_ as a wife?"

"Ah, you are a free spirit Miss Ayah, that be for sure. Wouldn't you like a nice lad just to settle down with and not keep having these silly bothersome adventures? You are just as bad as the Took's, what has your cousin Bilbo got to say about your leaving this time?" He huffed out while crossing his arms, blushing under all the dwarves gaze I play with Mia's reins.

"No lads here that I would wish to marry Tom, Bilbo just accepts this is part of who I am. When I find the right person, I will happily settle down, until that time I do wish you all to stay out of my business. Good Bye, friend". With that I click Mia on, the burn in my cheeks remaining I hide my face from the dwarves until I come to a stop by Gandalf. A soft hand pats my shoulder, peeking up at the Wizard he gives me a soft smile before filling up his pipe. Straightening my jacket, I start to fiddle with a few of the buttons; it hasn't escaped my ears when the other Hobbits scorn me for not being married yet nor without a suitor and how thankful they are that Momma is not here to see it. I've had my offers of course, but they were all so boring. There is no life or excitement in them for new things, they would prefer to go to the Green Dragon have a few half pints of beer and go home to a homecooked pie. Rubbing Mia's neck, I can't help but shake my head; I could not spend my days cleaning and looking after a hobbit hole with nothing to excite me. That is not my path in life. I'm sure of it.

A tugging on the reins pulls me out of my day dream, Mia was following Gandalf's horse as we all have started travelling again. Good job one of us is paying attention. Patting her neck, I sit up properly and follow Gandalf across the small stream and into the luscious green trees. Holding my hand out I let the green leaves trickle across my palm. Feeling the energy, I let it flow through me, breathing in the air I let a genuine grin spread across my face. This was my home.

"You look happy lass", turning my head to see the dwarf with the flappy hat – Bofur I think – riding beside me smoking on his pipe.

Lowering my hand to grab a small conker that was forming on one of the branches, "aye Mr. Bofur, that I am"; sliding out my knife I gently prize the nut from its shell.

"You used to being in the wild? You seem more the kind of lass that should be kept at home safe," he murmurs around his pipe, ready to give him hell I suddenly see the twinkling in his eyes. Cheeky bugger. Giggling at him I simply shake my head, "No Mr. Bofur the safest place for me is out here. As you could see before Hobbit men don't like women who ride ponies and slip off for small adventures, they rather tame women who stay in and cook". Wrinkling his nose at my reply he mumbles under his breath.

Seeing my raised eyebrows, he smirks, "Hobbit's obviously have never had the fun of an untamed woman aye?" Flustered I can feel the burn climbing up my neck, his cackling did nothing to help the situation. "Any way lass before you distracted me I was going to ask if you wanted to take part in a little bet? Hobbit's do bet, don't they?" Trying to get over the crudest thing I've heard in a long time I nod.

"What's the bet?" He rubs his hands, uh oh.

"Whether Master Baggin's turns up or not, you in?" Before I can open my mouth the two young princes ride up beside us.

"Mister Bofur, you aren't trying to swindle out of our lovely Hobbit are you?" Fili pretends to scold as I roll my eyes, reaching into my jacket I pull out a bag of coins.

"I wager that Bilbo will come, and it will before the sun sets today". Fili and Kili chuckle as Bofur's grin curls even bigger.

"You are on lass, want me to keep your coins safe? It's not safe in the wild you know". Worse thing about men, so patronising. Pulling my jacket open further so the dwarves can see a dagger hidden inside right by my pocket I store the coins back inside.

"No thank you Master Dwarf, I believe they will be quite safe with me", Dwalin's booming laugh made the three dwarves jump. As the large dwarf rides past he slaps his hand on top of my shoulder nearly unseating me.

"The lassie will fit in just fine," smiling at the big dwarf I wiggle my eyebrows at the other three. Fili and Kili grin as Bofur pouts, falling back to speaking to his brother Bifur. Spoil sport.

"So Miss Ayah –""Just Ayah please Kili". I interrupt, it's a long way to the mountain and if they all continue to call me miss I may go mad.

"Ayah, then, we've heard off Gandalf that you have been out here in the wilderness alone before, may we ask why?" Looking to my left the young dwarf was giving me such puppy eyes it was breaking my heart, biting my lip I roll the conker that I still had in my hand.

"it's not a happy story, Kili", trying to dissuade them. Both brothers catch my eye as Fili leans back in his saddle.

"Tell us anyway?" His deep voice soothes me, giving him a soft smile I go to open my mouth before we all start to hear shouting.

"Do you hear that?" Turning around in my saddle I can see Bilbo in his fathers maroon jacket running full pelt after us. Grinning in pride at my cousin I slow down Mia so the rest of the dwarves behind us start to stop.

"Wait … WAIT!" Tottering past my pony I giggle at the flapping contract that Bilbo was carrying, did he have that in his hand the entire way here?

"I signed it!" Balin catches my eye as he holds out his hand for it, seeing Gandalf's twitching moustache behind him I beam. Least I'm not the only one happy to see him.

"Can't believe he bloody came," hearing Kili's whisper I clap him on the shoulder.

"Us Hobbit's are full of surprises," laughing at the surprise on his face I move Mia towards Bilbo leaving Fili and Kili behind me.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield". A few of the other dwarves behind cheered as I beamed down at my cousin who looked mighty pleased with himself, or did until Thorin told us to get him a pony now Bilbo just looked increasingly panicked.

"No, no, no, no that—that won't be necessary, thank you, but i—I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair amount of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once", holding in the laughter of Fili and Bofur picking him up and placing him on a small pony I see Gandalf slowing down to ride beside him. Taking pity on my dear cousin I ride just in front of him so his pony would follow Mia, turning in my saddle I hide another grin. His hands were up in the air by his head with the reins clenched tightly.

"Bilbo, lower your hands till they are by your hips and loosen your hold on the reins, poor old Myrtle is being strangled", I instruct quietly so not to embarrass him. Following my instructions, he sheepishly grins. All those times I told him to come for a ride on Mia which he refused is probably catching up to him. Spotting Bofur behind him I smirked, pay back time.

"Oh Master Bofur?" The dwarf in question looked up at me, a teasing grin on his lips. "Why don't you let me keep those coins safe for you". Giving him a cheeky wink he tips back his head and roars with laughter.

"Aye Lassie, here ya go!" He throws his coin purse to me, catching it I slip it in my pocket. Least he wasn't a sore loser. Although I may have started a chain reaction as Oin shouted to Nori and soon coin purses were flying.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asks me and the wizard.

"Hmm? Oh they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf's lip twitched into a grin, chuckling I turn back in my saddle.

"What did you think?" Laughing at Bilbo's face as Gandalf caught a coin purse thrown from Dwalin he threw it in the air and hid it away in his robes.

"My dear fellow, I didn't doubt you for a second". Bilbo smiled before letting out an almighty sneeze. Uh oh.

"Ooh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Rolling my eyes at the complaining Hobbit I slow Mia down so I'm level with him. "No, no, no, wait. Stop! We have to turn around!" Bemused we all stop and look at Bilbo.

"What on earth is the matter?" Grabbing Bilbo's jacket I stop him from falling off the side of his pony as he frantically searches all his pockets.

"I forgot my hankerchief". Groaning I let go of him as I pull one out of my pocket.

"Here Bilbo, have mine".

"Move on!" Feeling a scorching gaze on us I look up to see Thorin's scornful glare before he rides on. Looking back at my cousin I gently pat his shoulder, I will make sure he proves that king wrong on my word as a Hobbit.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." Seeing Bilbo in a worried daze I reach out and slip the conker in his hand, bemused he looks up into my green eyes.

"Something to remind you of home, there is more to you Bilbo than being a Baggins. Trust me Cousin! You aren't alone in this!" Sharing a secret smile I let go of his hand and follow the dwarves, chatting with Bilbo and explaining to him what certain plants are and the herbal properties of some of them and which ones go well with Rabbit, Boar or Deer.

Hopefully some of this information would stick in my Cousin's mind, seeing his happy daze I think possibly not.


	5. Darling Won't You Wait?

_**Hello Darlings Chapter Five here we come :D are you enjoying the story so far? I've had a few messages about little hints I keep putting in but don't worry everything will be explained through out the story you must be patient :P but please the more reviews the more I will write lovelies, I know it's gone through a slow start but it should start to quicken now Ayah and Bilbo are finally together on the adventure and don't worry Fili lovers he will have a bit more of a role in this story now we've got through the start; it will be a slow burn (or that's what I'm planning haha) he needs to gain her trust and respect before she will let him near. With that being said; ARE WE READY FOR AN ADVENTURE :D?**_

" _Something to remind you of home, there is more to you Bilbo than being a Baggins. Trust me Cousin! You aren't alone in this!" Sharing a secret smile I let go of his hand and follow the dwarves, chatting with Bilbo and explaining to him what certain plants are and the herbal properties of some of them and which ones go well with Rabbit, Boar or Deer._

 _Hopefully some of this information would stick in my Cousin's mind, seeing his happy daze I think possibly not._

We rode throughout the day not stopping until we reached an edge of a cliff. Slipping off Mia's saddle I stretched my legs which were cramping from staying in one position too long. Groaning I leant against her, at her small whinny I treated her to a small carrot while patting her neck. She might be a small pony but she was as strong as a stallion when needed.

"Fili, Kili get a fire going! Bombur start on supper, Miss Baggins help him!" Startled by Thorin's order I quickly nod: taking Mia's saddle and my pack off her back I place it on a boulder, slipping off her reins I let Bifur lead her away to the tree's. Placing my bow and arrows beside it I follow Bombur to a few rocks where Fili and Kili were making a fire.

"So, what are we making Mr. Bombur?" I ask as I settle next to him and a large pot. Grinning he pulls out a few rabbits.

"Rabbit stew Miss Ayah," seeing my wrinkled nose he started chuckling, "if you start on the vegetables I'll do the rabbits". Sending him a relieved smile I grab some of the different veg out of his bag and start peeling.

As we get to work I ask about any family that he has: "Aye lass, a wife and 6 little Dwarrows they are safe in the Blue Mountains". Smiling I listen as he tells me all about his different children how all of them are mischievous though his eldest daughter is already pulling in suitors. Laughing I help him lift the pot full of vegetables, rabbit meat and pour in the boiling water that had been sitting by the fire.

Sitting back down on the rocks some of the other dwarves join as Bombur sits one side of me and Fili on the other. Biting my lip I can't help a little giggle.

"And what may I ask is so funny Ayah?" Fili asks leaning back on his hands, grinning I tuck a piece of hair that had escaped my braid back behind my ear.

"I fear not say as it may offend most of you here, it's just something I heard from the Big People when I was in Bree for a time". At this most of the dwarves looked up with expectant looks on their faces, bugger. I've gone and done it now.

"Ah lassie, you've got to tell us now," Dwalin grins as he carries on sharpening his axes with a whetstone … looking at those axes I'm thinking I should have probably brought a shield with me.

Coughing slightly, I look up at the stars, might as well get it over with: "I was told by men that there are no Dwarvish women and that you just kind of popped out of the ground …" Blushing I tried not to look at the dwarfs in case they decided to kill me. Hearing them all laugh however I quickly looked to my side to see Fili and Kili holding their stomachs as they laughed and Bofur, Nori and Dwalin covering their mouths as they quietly chuckled to themselves. Feeling the flush behind my ears I sheepishly grin in relief. At least they aren't upset.

"Popped out of the ground? Of all the! We aren't flowers Miss Baggins." The rush of blood now reached my cheeks and I covered my face and groaned. Feeling an arm come around me in half a hug I could feel sharp tingles spread down my back, peeking out through my fingers I see Fili grinning down at me.

"Well we Hobbits have never seen a female dwarf when dwarfs come through the Shire they are all male so you can't entirely blame us for slightly believing it". After a few resounding chuckles they all turn and start chatting about other things, glad the focus was off me I turn to the two young Durin's while trying to lessen the redness of my cheeks and ignoring the tingling from where Fili's arm was now rubbing against my own. "So, did you both leave any wives at home too?" I smirk at the choking sound after Kili had taken a big sip of his water, revenge is sweet. Leaning around Fili I tap Kili on the back, "I was only joking Kili". His reddened cheeks made my grin grow.

"No Miss Ayah … Ayah we don't have any wives or suitors to speak of, we only left our Maamr, Dis. You'd like her, she scolds us too." Laughing at their explanation of their mother I ask for more stories about their home, the Blue Mountains. Bombur passed me a bowl as Fili and Kili entertained me with stories of when they were younger; sitting on their uncles shield and going down the main steps on it, stealing Thorin's sword and accidently cutting half of Fili's hair, and the stories went on and on. Laughing, I keep an eye on Bilbo who is eating with Bofur and Gandalf. His shoulders weren't so tense and he was smiling every now and then at whatever Bofur was telling him. Grinning at the dwarf I turn back to Fili and Kili's stories while eating. At least one of the dwarfs were trying with Bilbo. Giggling at the two dwarfs I couldn't help but notice Fili's eyes never left my face, flushing slightly I looked up into his dark blue eyes and tried not to smile; they were so full of life and laughter it made me smile just looking at them. Turning away I pick up my empty bowl and go to stand, before a hand stops me.

"No lass, that's mine and Ori's job you relax, you did the cooking". Thanking Nori I stand anyway and grab my pack before coming back to sit by the two brothers again. Taking out a bit of whetstone I lay my sword across my knees and start to sharpen it as the two brothers chatter away with each other, making me giggle every now and then at their bickering.

"So do you know how to actually fight with that lass?" Looking up at Dwalin's smirking face from across the fire I return it with a wicked grin of my own.

"Oh no, I just carry it round as an accessory. Swords are all the fashion for Hobbit's now a days Master Dwalin," teasing the older dwarf I carry on sharpening my sword. He chuckles and leans forward, his own axes glinting in the fire light.

"I can help train you lassie, if you need it," nodding I place the stone back in my back as I let the fire light shine on my sword.

"Thank you Master Dwalin, but I only fight when I need to kill something."

"And how does a young Hobbit girl learn how to fight when her male cousin does not?" Shocked that Thorin had even decided to join us let alone speak I look up at the Dwarfish leader, a small curl of disregard on his lips.

"Bilbo was lucky enough to not need to leave his home, I however did. I was taught to fight by those I met on my path but the one lesson I learnt the hardest way was if you want to be a strong fighter you must learn how to fight alone". His eyes so much like his nephews softened a fraction and he nodded in respect. Well … I've had all the shocks I can for one night!

"Everyone get some rest, we start again at first light! Fili, Kili you're on watch first." Smiling at the two Durin brothers I retrieve my items and move over to where Gandalf was sitting against a tree.

"Had enough of Dwarfish stories for one day my dear?"

"Ah I missed my wizard, but yes it would be nice to have some peace after the madness of today," chuckling at my words he watches over me as I lay out my bed roll and take my cloak out of my pack. Sitting against a fallen trunk of a tree next to Gandalf I lay my sword by the side of me. Looking out into the trees and over the cliff I don't let myself relax until the first few snores started. Watching the sleeping dwarfs, I can see Bilbo tossing and turning slightly, it was hard getting used to sleeping in a group when you are so used to silence at home. Espechially when you have dwarfs like Gloin and Bombur snoring that loudly. Seeing the moths getting pulled in and out of the dwarfs mouth I shook my head. They truly were a funny bunch. Meeting Fili's eyes every now and then from across where he was sat I felt almost like a pulling sensation in my chest towards him, holding my breath our eyes seem to burn into one another. Emerald against sapphire. Until Bilbo standing up breaks our spell. Huffing out the breath that I was holding I rub my eyes, what on earth is happening.

"Do not panic little one," looking up at the wizard his soft eyes gaze down at me, "things will be explained as this quest goes on. Until then follow what feels natural, it will keep you safe". Confused I go to question what he means when an orc cry shatters the stillness of the night. Grabbing my sword I crouch, motioning Bilbo away from the horses I stand in the shadow of the trees, "What was that?" Bilbo scurries over to the two Durin brothers settled against the stone cliff by the fire. Scouting out over the edge I follow the trees to the edge of said cliff.

"Orcs."

"Orcs?" Closing my eyes for a second I look back out at the horizon for any sign of movement.

"Throat-cutters. They'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili replies, as nonchalant as can be.

"They strike in the wee small hours of the night, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood". Clutching my right side I bite my lip. I don't remember that night being quiet. Not at all. Hearing them both chuckle I turn from my spot I snarl at the two brothers but before I can rip into them their uncle does it for me.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Nodding at his scolding tone I glare at them both, Kili giving us both a hurt-puppy dog face.

"We didn't mean anything by it…"

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world". He stalks away from them both and come to stand beside me looking out over the cliff. Gazing at the leader I can't help but notice the frown lines had already faded into sorrow as I hear Balin start to sooth the brothers and Bilbo:

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." Holding in a gasp I close my eyes, to have seen that and had to carry on fighting must have been heart wrenching.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Watching Thorin again I can see his eyes had clouded over, he was reliving that battle. "That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. He fought back this terrible enemy, slicing off its arm with a mighty blow bringing it down to its knees. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Thorin raised his head slightly and braced his one hand against the trunk of the tree next to us, feeling respect towards this moody dwarf I gently let one hand rest against his arm grounding him back to reality as Balin carried on with the story: "Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Before turning to the others, his hard hand gently squeezed my own before letting it go so he could turn back to the others who were all standing in respect to their king. Smiling I look back out to the horizon, this moody dwarf had survived and gone through more than most generations of men have. Checking the plains out to the East once more I follow Thorin back to the fire light with him snarling about the Pale Orc: "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Seeing Balin and Gandalf's knowing look I bite my lip, there seems to be more to this tale than it sounds. Grabbing my pack, bed roll and cloak I lay them next to Bilbo, I glare at the two dwarf princes as I sit down.

I face them both as Bilbo lies his head beside my knees.

"We are sorry Bilbo and to you as well Miss Ayah, we didn't mean to frighten you". Nodding at the two's apology I stroke my fingers through Bilbo's hair.

"Strength in a warrior is not to mock those who cannot or choose not to fight, but in that fighting those who oppose the peace that allows others to choose not to fight". Bilbo looks up at me as I gently scold the two, biting my lip as Fili looks crest-fallen and Kili more upset than I've seen this trip. Sighing I smile at them both. "You are forgiven, but remember we are Hobbit's. We never have seen war nor have many of us had the opportunity to learn how to fight with a sword let alone handle one. We are a peaceful people and prefer the company of good cheer and good food than battle stories and gloom." They both nod, Fili sending me sorrowful looks. Looking away from them I focus on my nervous cousin instead.

"Ayah, do you remember the song that Mother used to sing to my father every time she went on a quick trip to the Took's." Chuckling I murmur that I did yes. "Can you sing it to me?" Sighing I run my fingers through his curly hair so like Mother's hair it was uncanny and all the times she used to run her fingers through my red hair singing in her sweet voice.

"Darling, won't you wait, won't you wait, won't you wait,  
For I must go far away.  
Darling, won't you wait, won't you wait, won't you wait,  
'Til I come back home to stay.

Should another love come along, come along  
Simply say that you're not free.  
Send her on her way, on her way, on her way,  
Darling won't you wait for me.

Oh, my love, some of us they say are bound to die,  
Oh, my love, how it breaks my heart to say goodbye,  
Oh, my love, when I'm far away I miss you so,  
Hold me close, kiss me once again before I go."

Moving away from the Hobbit after his breathing shallows out I look back at the two dwarfs who were watching me more closely than before, blushing at the heat from Fili's gaze I look away.

"We will help you Miss Ayah, to protect him. I swear." Meeting his eyes once again I allow myself to be pulled into the heated gaze.

"Thank you, Fili." Laying back on my bed roll I pull my cloak around me and cuddle down to get warm. Feeling the gaze on me that was Fili's I allow sleep to pull me under, knowing that Fili would keep me safe if anything happened.

Waking I grin at Balin who had gently shook me awake, "better get ready to leave lassie, Thorin want's us on the move as quick as possible". Nodding I quickly place my cloak around my shoulders and eat a small leaf of mint from my back pack, while rummaging around it I find a spare knife. Holding it in the palm of my hand I call Bilbo over. He needed something to keep him safer than he is now.

"Ayah?" Standing up I grasp his hand and slide the knife into it. "Ayah, I haven't the faintest idea how to use this!" Smiling at his flustering I gently slap his hands to stop them fluttering.

"Normally the softest place on Big People or dwarf's, if you can get through their armour, is here, here and here", I point at the neck, behind the back of the legs and the groin. "It won't kill them Bilbo, but it'll give you enough time to get away from them and find one of us, I will train you with a sword when we find you one." Letting go of his hands I quickly grab my pack and rolled up bed roll and walk towards the two bickering princes, noticing me Fili beamed.

"Morning Miss Ayah, would you like some bread before we ride?" Taking the bread from his outstretched hand I thank him as Mia trots towards me. Confused as to why her saddle was already on her back I look over my shoulder at the two guilty dwarfs. "Thought we'd get her ready for you". Kili nudges Fili in the ribs laughing.

"Actually Fili got her ready I just ate breakfast," smirking at the oldest brother I watch a small amount of red appear on his cheeks. Chuckling I lean and squeeze his fingers.

"Thank you Fili, that was sweet of you". Placing my pack on Mia's back I look up over the hills and see the start of grey clouds. "You lads better put your cloaks on, it's going to rain soon". Jumping onto Mia's back I smile at the two dwarfs before clicking Mia on to where Gandalf was sat waiting, feeling Fili's burning gaze on my back and a pulling sensation in my stomach.

 **REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	6. Oh Bother

_**Hi guys, I am so so sorry it has been so long since I last updated any of my stories. These past few years have been some of the hardest and tiring ones I've ever had. But after a few big changes I am hoping I will now be able to get back into writing!**_

 _ **So please forgive me as I try and get back into the swing of things and I promise I will do my utmost best to write as much as I can**_ __ __

So, I was right about the weather. Watching the rain drip off the tip of my hood onto my covered thighs I can't help but smile. A little rain wouldn't hurt anyone, glancing across at Bofur's attempts at lighting his pipe. Well, perhaps only hurt those attempts. I hide a smile at his sigh, rolling his eyes at me he slides his pipe back into his coat.

"How are you so perky in this rain lass? I thought women folk hated getting their hair wet?" Snorting at his comment I yank my hood further over my head.

"If you haven't noticed dearest Bofur, I'm not entirely like other women", at his growing smirk I huff, here it comes.

"Well I ha-" "Here, Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori interrupts Bofur who sends him an annoyed glance, thank you Dori!

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard". Seeing Dori's disgruntled face I send him a small smile, for such tough warriors they sure do take things to heart.

Bilbo's voice in front makes me turn back round to face where they both were, patting Mia's neck as we trudge forward in the mud.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards …" the Wizard huffs before turning in his seat so he was facing the rest of us, "you know, I've quite forgotten their names".

Racking my brain, I thought back to when Gandalf used to tell me and Bilbo stories when we were mere babes and grin: "Morinehtar and Rómestámo, Gandalf". Nodding his head he murmurs his agreement with a furrowed brow.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asks.

His furrowed brow lightens as he smiles: "well, that would be Radagast, the Brown". At least he knew him.

"Is he a great Wizard … or is he more like you?" Choking on my laughter I hide my face in my hood, oh Bilbo must be feeling better if his sass is back.

"I think he is a very great Wizard, in his own way". Catching the amused glare he sent Bilbo's way I keep my lips hidden in the collar of my cloak. "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world". The hairs on the back of my neck stand up at his last words.

Silence was heard apart from the dripping of the rain for a few moments before I see the cheeky Dwarf beside me turn towards me. Uh oh.

"How'd you know about the Wizards lass?" His moustache was pulled up in a smile, least he wasn't going to carry on that conversation from before.

"I knew Gandalf when I was a babe and he told us stories about all the Wizards, I just happened to be listening while all the other children went off gardening and playing", Mia's reigns started to send an ache through my left hand so I swapped them to my right while stashing the left under my cloak to try and warm it back up.

"N'aw, I can imagine a little wee Ayah running 'round with little pigtails making all the boys go ga-ga over yeh while you play with yeh dollies". Bofur grins at me while trying to relight his pipe now the rain had died down, snorting in reply I lean over and quick as a cat flick my knife over a small piece of flint lighting his pipe first time. His eyebrows lost under his hat as I smile back at him. Dollies my ass.

"No dollies?" A laugh escaped my lips before I could smother it, tucking a curl behind my ear while I confirm: "no dollies", pursing my lips before I add, "and no pigtails either!" Chuckling at my comments he puffed away on his pipe as we carry on plodding through the mud.

"I've a question." Bofur tilts his head as he speaks, those brown eyes searching my face. "Yeh and Bilbo are cousins, why do yeh call his Mother, Mum?" Not the worst question he could have asked, considering how much the Dwarves don't know about me and Bilbo.

Belladonna's beautiful smiling face comes to mind bringing a small smile to my lips as I go to explain to Bofur: "when I was young Bilbo's Mom, my aunt, used to look after me a lot. In the end she just told me to call her Momma and it stuck". Bilbo's wet head comes into view as we go around a bend, "plus me and Bilbo grew up together, he might as well be a brother instead of a cousin".

"I get that. Me, Bombur and Bifur are the same mind. Bifur is mine and Bombur's cousin but might as well be a brother". The Dwarves hearing their names turn and nod at us, Bifur signing to Bofur then pointing to me. Looking back at the hatted Dwarf he chuckles, "Bifur was just explaining etiquette to me, it's not polite to ask ladies personal questions".

"Ah Bifur, not all Dwarves can be such gentlemen like yourself, perhaps together we can shape Bofur into a respectable Dwarf," pausing I keep my eyes on that flappy hat, "or at least a semi-decent one". One look at Bofur's dissatisfied face had me clutching my stomach in laughter as it did for Bifur who nearly fell off his horse from laughing and only Dwalin's steady hand stopped him from his downward journey.

"Yeh know he hasn't laughed that much in years lassie, and for that I'll ignore that comment … for now", smirking as he flicks my nose causing me to flinch back and nearly fall. Thankfully I had hold of Mia's saddle or I would have been one muddy Hobbit. "We may have to keep ye' around if you can make him smile, shame about yer hair though," a lock of red hair curls around his finger as he pokes my forehead. "If it was the same red as Bomburs we could have adopted yeh as a sister". I can almost feel my heart clench, swallowing down any tears that wanted to spring to my eyes I opt for the most genuine smile I can directed to that funny Dwarf.

"Ah Mister Bofur, you'd have to fight dear Bilbo for that".

Stroking his moustache, a wicked smile appears on his face. I don't like the look of that. "There's three of us and one of him, I think our chances are high. If not, Bombur can just sit on him". Amused at the Dwarf I can't help but shake my head at him. "Or we'll just marry yeh off to Bifur". Choking on the sip I was taking from my canteen I glare at the laughing Dwarf. Idiot.

"What are you doing to our lovely Hobbit, Bofur? She looks ever so distressed." Kili's voice appeared from behind us, just as I was about to smack the dwarf over the head.

"He's trying to marry me off Kili, do help dear friend!" I turn my head to give my best puppy dog eyes and are met by beautiful blue ones full of heat. When did Fili get behind us too? That shocking feeling started up again from where our eyes met, and I could feel the flush set in around my cheeks. More so when I hear Bofur and Kili start to snigger, dragging my eyes away to glare at the hatted Dwarf he responds with a cheeky wink.

"Perhaps not to Bifur then, he'll be devastated". Huffing, I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Oh yes, devastated how will he cope?" I deadpan back before glancing back over my shoulder to the blonde prince who was moodily glaring down at his saddle. A little concerned I look to his brother who shrugs his shoulders is response. Helpful. Motioning with my eyes for him to take my place I halt Mia, waiting until Kili has moved on before plodding along beside Fili.

After a few minutes of silence and enough backward looks from Kili and Bofur than I could stand I reach over and poke Fili in the arm. Hard. At his bemused glare I grin.

"And what reason does my lovely Prince Fili have for looking so down on this glorious day?" As I ask I swing my arms out and accidently hit a branch. Of course, as is my luck, a bunch of water cascaded down onto my head from a branch above soaking my hood and shoulders. A quiver of a smile struck his lips before he muffled his laughter into his hand. Bofur and Kili not so much. Both clutching onto each other laughing their bloody heads off. I am surrounded by Idiots.

"Ha, Ha, very funny!" I shake my hood off my head and run my fingers through my now wet hair attempting to hid the blush that was burning it's way up my neck and around my ears. Well that was one way to cheer someone up, peeping at the blonde-haired prince who was now grinning I returned it with a small smile.

"How can I be down when I have you and your antics to keep me company Miss Baggins?" Trying to cool the blush down in my cheeks from his intense look I cheekily grin, "isn't that why you keep Kili around?" At the sound of his name he whips his head over his shoulder with an annoyed gasp, laughing Fili teases his brother. I watch the two bicker, at least that frown is off Fili's face now. I see Bofur's eyes flickering between me and Fili from the corner of my eye, confused I raise an eyebrow at him but before I can ask he gives me a wicked grin and turns back around. Strange. Dwarves are very strange.

The next few hours follow like this, Fili and Kili bickering, trying to pull me into their fights but I manage to stay out them as the sensible one most of the time. Between the bickering I have Bofur's secret grins and Fili's heated look on my face. Give me wolves and orcs any day instead of these confusing feelings and dwarves.

After the rain finally stops, we carry on slogging through the wet grass and mud when we get to an abandoned farmhouse building. Narrowing my eyes a shiver goes through my body. Something isn't right.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them!" Thorin calls out, slipping from Mia's back I check my sword and remove my bow. Handing Fili her reigns I slip off around the edge of the wood towards the building.

"Ayah? What are you doing?" Fili asks as I slip past him, shaking my head I carry on towards the building. Notching an arrow in my bow I follow the tree line keeping in the shadows. Looking through the trees I see no markings or movement, coming up to the farmhouse I see Gandalf already stood in the middle of the ruins watching me with a worried gaze.

"A farmer and his family used to live here", looking at the stones I rub my fingers over the fire pit to find the ashes weren't ancient but fresh, less than a week old. Confused, I look up at the wizard and hold my palm open with the ashes.

"I do not like this place Gandalf, something happened here. Recently. There is ash in the hearth and those stones have not crumbled from age". I stand as Thorin walks up to us both, surely he would listen and move us on.

As Gandalf turns towards him, I place my bow in my quiver as I run my hands over the stone of the building, feeling the indents which have not worn away by the rain or by age. Something had destroyed this farm. The question is when?

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley", perking up at the mention of Rivendell I listen to the two's conversation.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place". A sharp smack of wood on stone made me jump, seeing Gandalf glare at Thorin I can't help but think this is not going to go in the way of us leaving this place.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." All good points made by the wizard.

"I do not need their advice!" Save us from the stubbornness of Dwarves, standing up I lean against the stone watching the stand off between the two.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us," he points towards Thorin's chest where he has hidden the map in his furs.

Puffing his chest out, his frown deepens: "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father". Those blue eyes focused on my own, feeling the depth of hate and anger I turn my gaze to the wizard. He is going up against a century of hate harboured in a dwarf, I do not think this is going to be a fight he will win.

"You are neither of them", smiling at the Wizard his face suddenly turns harsh. Here we go. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past".

"I did not know they were yours to keep". Flinching away from the two angry beings I turn my back on them both and walk back down the pathway towards the Dwarves, grabbing my rucksack I sling it over my shoulders and start to traipse back down the path we had just come.

Balin's arm stops my path, "Ayah, where are you going?" Patting his hand as I smile up at the gentle Dwarf.

"Worry not, I will be back. I have a strange feeling of this land so I am going to scout it out, I will be back with Gandalf soon." Confused he looks up to see the Wizard storming this way. "Look after Bilbo for me will you", without waiting for his reply I carry on walking while pulling my bow out of the quiver and notching an arrow

"Everything alright? Gandalf, Ayah, where are you going?" Bilbo calls out from behind us as Gandalf walks up beside me, sharing an annoyed look with the Wizard we carry on.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!"

"Who's that?" I hide a smile at my cousin's probing, bless his gentle heart.

"Myself and Miss Baggins, Mr Baggins! I've had enough of Dwarves for one day!"

Scouting through the trees and foliage as the Wizard storms ahead I keep one eye on him and another on our surroundings. It would not do us well to be caught unawares while we are alone without the company. Pulling a few wild raspberries off the bushes as we pass I slip a few into the Wizards hand. Smiling down at me he carries on walking in silence. Okay, no talking I can deal with that.

For the next few hours we walked at a slow pace through the forest until Gandalf huffs and slumps down on a rock, night had fallen and I could not scout around without a flame. Guess here is good as any. Gathering some kindling and dry-ish branches I start making a small fire for us both to dry our feet and keep any beasties away. I place my bow and arrows by my side as I try to light the kindling but before I can a small blob of blue flame jumps into the branches sparking up. Sitting back in fright a mischievous chuckle from behind me was the only reason I didn't raise my bow.

"Very funny Wizard", throwing him a grin over my shoulder I start placing the branches around the small blue flame and then stones around the edge to contain it. Going back to sit on a small step of rock beside the Wizard I scavenge around in my pack for a little bit of beef jerky and a tiny bit of bread. Splitting the meagre meal into two I hand Gandalf one half. "Thank you dear", nodding in reply I munch away as he does.

We both stay in silence as Gandalf lights his pipe, watching around us I keep my wits about me as I fall back into old habits.

"We need to get Thorin to visit the elves Ayah, that map holds a secret that for the life of me I cannot figure out. I fear if we do not, this quest will be for nothing". I consider what the Wizard says, shifting the bow on my lap I turn to him.

"You said the map speaks of a hidden door somewhere on the mountain," nodding in agreement I hum. How could we get Thorin to Rivendell? "The Hidden Pass is not far from this area if memory serves me correctly, could you not lead them that way?" He puffs smoke out from the corner of his mouth before smiling.

"Yes. Yes I think that would be the best course of action". He chuckles, tapping me on the shoulder as he places his pipe away back into his cloak, "and now I think it should be best for us to leave this place and return to our company. Dawn is not far away".

Standing I go to kick the fire out to find the blue flames had disappeared, one bemused glance to the grinning wizard was the answer I needed. Magic is a force to be reckoned with. Going back the way we first came I keep my arrow notched.

"Gandalf?"

"Hmm?" Biting my lip as get closer to where the Dwarves should be, a grating sensation was making my back twinge and my stomach was full of what felt like nervous butterflies.

"Something has happened, I can feel it!" I turn this way and that trying to see through the darkness, the only times I feel like this is when there is danger around and I learnt very quickly to trust this instinct. The scars up my shoulders were proof enough of what happens when you ignore your gut.

"Yes, as I can too my dear. Let's make haste, quickly now keep your wits about you". Running as steadily as I could behind the Wizard we come to the clearing where all the Dwarves should be sat. Whipping my head around I see no sign of any Dwarves or Bilbo. Where was my cousin? Keeping my bow drawn I step into the clearing, searching all the packs I can see they've all been thrown around haphazardly. The pot holding the stew was still above a now dwindling fire, Oin's backpack containing his healing herbs was against a log and so was Balin's bag with his writing equipment. Kneeling, I trace my fingers over the many footprints. Gandalf comes behind me, "what sense can you make of these Ayah?"

I crawl across the floor following the one set of prints I can distinguish from the rest, from the size and weight behind it they would be Bomburs, as I follow them to the tree line. I look up at Gandalf.

"They've gone into the forest, and in a hurry. Something's happened to make them abandon the camp," a rustling to the left makes me spring up from my position and aim. "Come out, reveal yourself!" I snarl as Gandalf lowers his staff, all for Mia to whinny her way out of the trees. Sighing in relief I rush to my pony, "hey girl, calm. Can you show me where Bilbo and Dwarves have gone friend?" The whites of her eyes were showing, and she was panting, feeling down her body I feel a slimy substance on her coat. I pull my hand away to see a green liquid covering it. "Uh, Gandalf?"

The Wizard comes closer to inspect my hand before grabbing a cloth from his robes and wiping the stuff from my hand, "come Ayah, the Dwarves are in bigger trouble that I thought". Worrying my lip I motion Mia to stay as I follow Gandalf. As we travel further into the forest there are massive trees upturned and mounds of dirt every few paces. Something big had done this. Something big, and possibly quite dangerous.

As we come up to a clearing I can see three huge creatures crowded around a fire pit that had half of the dwarves on a spit and the other half bagged in a pile. Apart from one. One was stood in front of one of the creatures talking to it, narrowing my eyes I can see it is Bilbo!

"Gandalf!" I whisper as loud as I dare as he clutches my shoulder.

"Easy now Ayah." Looking into his soft blue eyes I nod and take a deep breath. "I need you to go up in that tree and keep an eye, if the need appears shoot what you can but there's only one way to stop mountain trolls." Looking above his head to the rising sun I smile.

"Sunlight". Nodding in agreement he sets off around the perimeter as I get as close to the clearing without being seen and shimmy up the tree as quietly as I can. I grasp one of the thickest branches near the top and set myself on it, wrapping my legs around it I draw my bow from my back and notch an arrow.

" _What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."_ Shocked that these mountain trolls could actually talk I watched my cousin shake his head at the troll as another one stalked behind him to the group.

"' _e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy"._ The scrawny one had grabbed Bombur from the group and held him above his head. Hearing poor Bombur's whimpers made my heart clench, but I can't shoot an arrow. If I hit the trolls hand he will drop poor Bombur into his mouth anyway, come on Gandalf where are you!

"Not – not that one! He's … he's infected!"

" _You what?"_ Even the scrawny dwarf stopped moving to wait for Bibo's next words.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his … tubes!" Poor old Bombur got thrust back onto the pile of Dwarves, hearing them all groan I smile. Even in the line of death they still find something to moan about. "In fact they all have, they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't!"

Clenching my teeth at the insults they all start to throw at Bilbo I hold my arrow steady, idiots; can they not understand Bilbo is trying to save them. All of a sudden the dwarves change their tune, shouting how they are infested, even hearing Fili and Kili competing on who has the biggest parasites. Mahal save me from these Dwarves.

" _What would you have us do then? Let them all go?"_ Oh Bilbo, carefully now!

"Well …"

" _You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"_

"Ferret?!" If we weren't in a life or death situation, I could strangle that cousin of mine, of all the bloody things to get upset about being called a ferret is not one of them!

" _Fools?"_ I am surrounded by idiots! Seeing things are about to go south I crouch on the branch and pull the string tight; I swore to protect Bilbo and a couple of stupid trolls are not going to stop me.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf boomed from across the clearing standing on a big boulder with his staff raised above his head. Took him long enough. As the trolls started to squabble amongst themselves, Gandalf slammed his staff against the boulder sending an almighty crack down it before falling in half allowing the morning sunlight stream through right onto the trolls and dwarves.

Watching on as they shriek and scream with pain, I see their skin literally turn to stone before my own eyes. Within seconds the three Mountain Trolls were nothing more than three troll statues. Chuckling at the now cheering dwarves I slide my bow and arrows back into my quiver before making my way down the tree and towards where the Wizard was now stood, we both entered the clearing together.

Smirking at the shocked looks I go to kick dirt over the fire to stop the poor lads getting any hotter.

"Lass I have never been happier to see yer gorgeous face," Bofur's cheeky grin made me laugh, how on earth he kept that flaming hat on his head all this time was beyond me.

"I leave you all for a couple of hours and look what happens?" I tease them as Gandalf goes over to the bagged dwarves. Kicking more and more dirt over the fire it slowly starts to dwindle down into ash, moving around the fire I see poor Ori and Dori's faces looking particularly red. "We will get you down in a jiffy lads, don't worry". Giving them my most reassuring smile, I go to help Gandalf, there is no way I am going to be able to lift those dwarves off that spit alone. Coming across the blonde dwarf prince I grin, leaning down I unsheathe my knife. "Need a hand or will your massive parasites cut you loose?"

His flushing cheeks made my grin grow as I cut the rope holding the sack together and hold my hand out to him, the shock from his warm hand in mine stopped the butterflies and twinges in my back as soon as it touched me. A little confused I push aside the feeling and help pull him out of the sack, dusting his shoulders off before I notice he is only in his under clothes, a burn started on my cheeks as I quickly make sure my eyes were focused on his own. Now it was his turn to smirk as steps out of the bag, throwing it with some strength off to the side before looking down at me.

"Why thank you my saviour," bowing low he kisses the top of my hand sending tremors up my arm, gulping I try to give him the best smile I could while feeling a weird sensation yanking in my chest. Did I eat something bad? Perhaps it was those berries?

Coughing slightly as he stands I try to push the feeling away as I go back to teasing him, "can a girl not even leave you alone for a few hours without you lads getting yourself in to some kind of trouble?" He chuckles again, his thumb tracing the palm of my hand. Not that I was noticing this at all.

"Perhaps I shall have to keep you near at all times?" Was he flirting with me? Stammering a little, I push a curl back behind my ear.

"Your very own good luck charm?" He nods, teeth glinting in the morning sun. "That's gonna cost you lot extra ya know?" Winking at the shocked look on his face I walk away to my poor cousin, serves the cheeky bugger right.

"Bilbo!" Grinning at him he goes to hug me before I hold out my hand, hitting him in the chest. "What is all over you?" Scrunching my nose at the green liquid on his jacket and around his face I can feel myself start to get a little queasy.

"Uh- uh well its … er" Holding my hand to my mouth and nose so I couldn't smell the snot I take a few steps back.

"First things first, you need to wash that off before I even think of hugging you cousin of mine!" His shoulders sagging, I can't help but laugh. "But I am so proud of you Bilbo, for standing up and bidding the time for me and Gandalf to come help you! I told you strength is more than just brawn!" Smiling at my beaming cousin, I motion for us to help the rest of the dwarves. All the time feeling a scorching heat from a certain blonde-haired dwarfs gaze. Oh bother.


	7. Tree Times

_**Eeek so what did you think of last update? Was it okay, was it up to all your standards? Enjoy the next chapter!  
This is a little more of a filler chapter but does hold some important bits! **_____

_**Please leave me reviews/favourite/follow if you are enjoying this story**_ __ _ **Thank you to those who have already left me reviews and messages, you are the reason I am carrying on writing, gives me so much motivation to carry on!**_

All the Dwarfs finally had risen to their feet and put their clothes back on, much to my happiness, Thorin sent Ori and Bifur off to collect all our packs and ponies while the rest of us went off to find this troll cave.

Walking with Bilbo, I hand him a few clean handkerchiefs soaked with water to help clean the snot and grime off his face and hands. "This is disgusting Bilbo," chucking I give the side of his face a harsh swipe with the handkerchief to get a dried bit off. Flinching he pulls away before I can grab him.

"Ayah, I think that's enough I can sort it". Smirking at my Cousin I go to reach out with the cloth once more before his hand swats mine away. I can't help but laugh as Bilbo's face as he screws it up in frustration as I keep trying to wipe it, "Ayah will you just behave!"

A booming laugh from behind us made Bilbo jump, whirling around Bofur and Nori were grinning away at the both of us. "Is that Ayah misbehavin' again? What are we gonna do with yeh lass?" Giggling at the two Dwarfs I shrug my shoulders, "would I ever misbehave my dear friends?" A snort from Bilbo made me narrow my eyes at him, "I am the picture of innocence, Cousin!"

He started walking quicker to get away from me, pouting I look at the two smirking Dwarfs, "he loves me really". Laughing as they link their arms through mine, I huff.

"Course yeh are lass, never a doubt in me mind".

"Sarcasm is not an attractive trait Bofur", nudging me in the ribs he chuckles.

"Neither is staring, but yeh did enough of that to our Princeling earlier". Choking on a bit of spit I can feel my cheeks starting to burn.

"I was not staring!" I protest attempting to hide my cheeks with my hair.

Nori then decided to join in: "oh, just observing the prince in his under clothes then? Much better". Spluttering at them both I try and find the words to go against their claims, even if they were true – they didn't need to know that. At my distress their grins turned wicked as they faced each other while we carried on walking towards the Troll hole. "She ain't saying no", Nori winked down at me as Bofur laughed. Bloody Dwarfs.

I turn my nose up in the air as we carry on, doing my best to ignore the two Dwarfs whose mission today was to rile me up it seems. They both carried on chatting, occasionally asking me things and making small jokes when, finally, Gandalf yelled out that they have found it. Slipping my arms from Bofur and Nori's I stroll towards a thick looking tree whose roots had formed a little area which I could sit.

"Oi lassie, where you think you're going?" Flicking my hair over my shoulder to grin at the Dwarf, "well Bofur, there is no more trolls for me to save you from. However, I am saving my nose from what is down there, you lads are bad enough". Winking at the disgruntled Dwarf I take my pack off and place it beside the roots as I sit down. Notching an arrow, I lean against the trunk, watching the tree's opposite as most of the Dwarfs go down into the hole.

Balin, instead, came to stand and lean against the trunk beside me. Glancing up at the elderly Dwarf he cheekily winks back, chuckling I go back to watching the forest.

"Nasty business, Trolls". Humming in agreement, I watch as a bird flies off a branch. "Good job you and Gandalf came when you did. How did you know when to come back? And where to find us?"

Peeking up at the Dwarf once more to see that his brow is furrowed, he doesn't think we knew about the trolls and didn't tell them, right? "Gandalf decided when it was time for us to return, he needed to think somethings through, you know how Wizards are. When we arrived back at the camp, I could just feel that something wasn't right. I followed some of your footprints into the forest, found Mia who was covered in what I now know is snot. Remind me to wash her when we camp next! Gandalf saw the firelight and we followed it until we saw all of you tied up". Shifting my weight more on to one of the thicker branches I look up into Balin's blue eyes. "Lucky that Gandalf was there, I was ready to rush in and try and take all three of them on", grinning at me as he shakes his head.

"Such a brave warrior at heart, are you sure you're a Hobbit?" He teases, hiding a flinch at those words I give him a smile though I feel it may have been for nought as his eyes narrow at me. "Ayah?" Swallowing the lump in my throat I look down, breaking eye contact. Grumbling, he kneels beside me and places one of his large hands on my own: "Ayah, you needn't say. I didn't mean anything by it Lassie".

I smile at his soft voice and squeeze his hand, "I know you didn't Balin. It's just a bit of a sore issue … I don't believe my Mother was a Hobbit" He frowns more and tilts his head, motioning for me to continue. Looking up I check to make sure Bilbo was not around or any eavesdropping Dwarfs before I begin: "You see I never knew who my mother was, she passed having me and father brought us back to the Shire. And my father … he, he wasn't a bad Hobbit he just didn't cope well with losing Mother. I usually spent a lot of time around Bilbo's with him and my Aunt, it's why we are so close. Father seemed to just keep losing his temper, it was better to stay out of the way. Then one day, when I was only a young lass my father just disappeared. No note, no one knew where he had gone. It's why I spent time in the wild lands around the Shire. Trying to find him and bring him home." Fiddling with the shaft of the arrow I have to place my bow and the arrow in my lap due to the shaking in my fingers.

Balin kept his hand on my knee, gathering all my courage I face him. I hold his gaze and carry on: "We never found him. The Elves said they saw him wandering the Great East Road, the Men said they saw him at the Sarn Ford, and the Hobbit's. Well, they had outcast him so knew nothing of his goings on. I travelled across Hobbiton: from the Bindbole Forest down to the Sarn Ford, to Woody End and then through the Old Forest. The Shire may seem homely and quiet, the forests are not." Pulling up the sleeves of my tunic I hear Balin's gasp as he sees the claw marks across my arms.

I run my fingers over the grooves, watching Balin's eyes turn sad as he looks over them. I could see he wanted to say something but held it back, pinching his lips. I sigh: "The reason I am telling you this Balin is no Hobbit just travels across these lands. Even for family. They are homey folk, loyal to a fault but at the heart of it they are a gentle beings and would not last a day alone in those forests." I take a deep breath, "I do not believe my Mother was a Hobbit. Neither does Gandalf. I do not have the feet of one and my ears are far too big and less pointy than theirs. And I definitely do not have their temperament, too firey for my own good. I am trying to discover who my mother was and if I have a family out there. As much as I love the Shire, it is not home. It never was." I finish my speech, sitting back on his haunches Balin watches me as I smile softly at him.

After a few tense seconds he pats my leg, smiles before reaching forward and placing his forehead against mine. A few tears start to well up so I close my eyes to stop them from escaping. "Thank you for telling me this lass, I will not tell any of the other laddies don't you worry about that. Once Erebor is claimed back I will do what I can to help you find your Mother's family". Pulling back in shock I stumble over my thank you, he smiles as he squeezes my shoulder. "And do not fret over those scars, we Dwarfs honour those with battle wounds, though the lads possibly will be more protective over you for it. I was right, warrior indeed". Rubbing my hand across my eyes I can feel my cheeks flush with a bit of embarrassment for telling and showing him my scars but a surge of relief of not having to hide them. Tugging my sleeves back down a big huff from my right scares me into looking up at an arm full of tattoo's and knuckle dusters. Dwalin.

A look passes between the two brothers before Dwalin reaches down and with a gentler touch than I thought him capable of – ran his fingers over the scars. Shock passes through me as those hard eyes turn tender, kneeling so he was at the same level as myself and his brother, he rests his forehead against mine like his brother did. My hand involuntarily clutches at his and Balin's arms.

"I heard the last few bits of what yeh said Lassie, I won't tell the others. Me and yeh will be practising with yer weapons when we have time, can't have yeh catching me up with warrior scars". Chuckling I loosen my grip on Dwalins forearm as we both lean back; his brown eyes gaze down at me I almost want to say fondly.

"Thank you Dwalin, and you Balin". They both rise to their feet, Dwalin slapping me on the shoulder and Balin brushing some hair out of eyes then walking away to speak to the other Dwarfs. A ruffle of movement catches my eye: I see Gandalf stood by a tree watching, seeing my looking at him his response was to smile and nod his head then walking away.

I shake my head, notching the arrow back in my bow and begin watching the forest around us all once more. If I was correct, we were in Trollshaw land. You could never be too careful; the previous incident is an example. But I couldn't help the little smile that was tugging at the corner of my lips because of those two Dwarfs, never have I ever been accepted by the Hobbits because of my Father and after the Old Forest incident that gained me these scars I was outcast even more. To have two strangers of a different race accept me, it was a strange feeling. One, I think, I could happily get used to.

A scattering of birds above the tree line pulled my gaze and mind. Whipping my backpack on while standing I pull the string back on the bow and call to Thorin, "Thorin, something is coming!"

Pointing with my arrow to the sky so he could see the disturbed birds, he turns and calls to everyone to come into the clearing. Jumping over the roots I go down into the little clearing with the rest of the Dwarfs, Gandalf and Bilbo who was holding a sword. Giving me a sheepish smile before holding it out in front of him I stand beside him and point my arrow in the direction of where I believe the birds had flown from. A burning feeling from my right, I quickly peek and see Fili standing there brandishing two swords. Giving me a quick nod we both go back to facing the forest, all of us in a large circle.

We all go silent waiting for whatever was about to appear when a group of massive rabbits appeared from the right of us, pushing my arm into Bilbos chest I push him back before we both get squished. What on Middle-Earth? Following the rabbits, which are pulling a sleigh behind them, is a raggedy old man that if I wasn't mistaken had bird poo down his face.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" I don't let my confusion deter my aim on his head with my arrow. As he comes to a stop I see a staff with a glowing blue stone at the top … he couldn't be another wizard could he?

"Radagast!" Looking to Gandalf for confirmation, this was the great Wizard who protected the Forests to the East from evil? My eyes keep going back to the bird poo down his face and beard, I suppose great things come in strange packages? "Radagast the Brown", lowering my bow and loosening the string I watch as Gandalf rushes up to him, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong!" Stowing my arrow back in its quiver, I turn to my cousin who is holding his sword as if it might bite him. Hiding a chuckle, I place my hand on his and slowly push it down so he wasn't going to accidently stab any one. Best to leave the Wizards to their talking, if something was very wrong Gandalf would tell us, it does not do well to meddle in the affairs of a Wizard. I focus my attention on Bilbo.

"And where did you get such a nice blade dear Cousin?" He holds it out for me to look at as he fumbles with the scabbard. I place his sword on the floor as I help him fix the scabbard to his hip, making sure it wasn't going to fall off or feel too uncomfortable. Leaving him to fuss about with it I grab the blade off the floor, swinging it gently in my grip it has an easy weight for Bilbo, not too heavy or too light. The design catches my eye, I bring it closer to my face and touch the cold steel. This was no sword made among men, nor trolls or even dwarves.

"Bilbo…" His brown eyes flick up to meet mine. "This sword is elvish make", he puffs his chest up and nods. Trust him to be proud of that. Smiling at his smug face I hand him back the sword, "great swords need great names, I can't wait to hear what yours will be called at the end of this adventure, Cousin". His smug look disappeared to a worried one that I have come accustomed to during this quest.

"Ayah, you know I have never used a sword in my life". Those worried eyes pulled at my heart; did I not promise to protect him on this quest and yet I cannot promise he won't have to lift that sword. I place my hand on his, "I pray you will never have to Cousin, but if you do. Hit Hard. Hit Sure. The neck, underarms and back of the legs are the best places to slash and make a quick getaway". Feeling the hand beneath mine start to shake, I help him sheath the sword before taking his hand fully in mine.

"How do you do it? How can you cope with what has happened to you and carry on Ayah?" I grasp the hand tighter, feeling eyes on us from behind I know some of the Dwarfs are looking and listening.

"Bilbo, there is no amount of guilt that can change the past and no amount of anxiety can change the future. We must deal with the present and what it gives us; whether that be good or bad. We cannot change the road that is laid at our feet once we start walking. Do you remember what Mother used to say?" He shakes his head. Chuckling at the sheepish look crossing his face I squeeze his fingers.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow it, if I can. It's a dangerous business, Bilbo, going out your front door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to." At his melancholy smile I slip my hand from his with one last squeeze and adjust the straps on the backpack. "But lucky for you, you have one weapon that no one else has!"

"And what is that, Ayah?" Grinning, I slide a dagger out from my cloak and shine it between my fingers while keeping my eyes on his.

"Me." Stuttering out a laugh he shakes his head at me, joining in his short bout of laughter I slide the dagger back in my cloak. Bofur walks up to speak to Bilbo as I lean down and sort a buckle on one of my boots.

"Now what's this I hear off Gandalf that yeh Hobbit's make the best pipeweed?" Rolling my eyes at the Dwarf I stand back up as Bilbo once again puffs out his chest.

"Hobbit's are known for our Old Toby, best pipeweed in the whole of the Shire". I see the twinkle of mischief in the Dwarfs eyes before Bilbo and sign, here we go.

"Well, yeh know friend. Sharing's caring", he rubs two of his hands together with a wicked smirk.

Before Bilbo can open his mouth I cut him off, we aren't even past the Hidden Valley yet and if I know Bilbo, he will need that pipeweed to get him through some scuffles. "Aye, if you share your own that I know you have stashed away in that hat of yours, _friend_ ". Smiling at his playful glare I cross my arms as I wait for his answer.

A howl breaks out from the tree line, snagging an arrow from my quiver I notch it once more in my bow.

"Was that a wolf? Are there – are there wolves out there?" I step forwards in front of Bilbo, my eyes searching the trees. I know Wolf cries, that was no wolf.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf!" A snarl came from behind us, whipping round I see stood in the crag at the top of the hill was a beast like none other I have ever known. Drawing my arrow back I let it loose as the creature jumps towards the company. Notching another arrow, I aim it again as the first one strikes its forearm, the second one hits it directly in the chest. Another arrow is notched, but Thorin sliced into the creature's neck killing it but jamming his sword in the bone.

Turning in my spot I see another one breaching the top of the hill, calling Kili's attention we begin to shoot our arrows at it, none of them seeming to do much damage as it launches itself into the company. I grab Bilbo's jacket and yank him away from the snapping jaws as Dwalin swings his war hammer onto its head, killing it instantly. Blood pumping in my ears I turn this way and that checking the rest of trees.

A calloused hand grips my arm, the shocks from it is what makes me halt my movements and a gentle voice in my ear: "easy Ayah, they're gone". Fili's voice calms my thumping heart, rolling my shoulders I chance a look up into his blue eyes.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind" Thorin's booming voice calls from behind us, Fili loosens his grip from my arm as we turn towards our leader.

"Orc Pack?" Bilbo's worried voice makes my grip on my bow tighten.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf storms forwards, his eyes flashing like lightening. I move more into Fili's space as Gandalf stands before Thorin who answers him by saying no one. Gandalf booms out once more to who Thorin has told as the leader squares his shoulders: "No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted". A shiver goes up my spine making all the hairs on the back on my neck stand up, forcing back memories which would do nothing other than distract me I force my mind on the present.

Dwalin stands beside Thorin: "we have to get out of here!" Nodding in agreement we all go walk up the hill but Ori and Bifur run up, weren't they supposed to be guarding the ponies?

"We can't. We have no ponies; they bolted!" Closing my eyes I pray that Mia leads them all to safety. Rubbing my face before stowing my bow in my quiver, we are going to have to make a run for it. But the question is will Gandalf tell the Dwarfs we were running to the Hidden Pass?

The raggedy Wizard, Radagast, steps towards Gandalf and proclaims that he will draw the Orcs off. Gandalf rejects the idea until the other Wizard points to his rabbits: "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try". Launching himself onto the sleigh, which was impressive of itself, he drove the rabbits up and out of the forest. We all turn to Gandalf and Thorin who looked grim.

"There's only one thing for it, we must run!" Buckling my backpack more firming on my shoulders and checking my sword was safe in its sheath I sigh. This was not going to be fun. Kili popping up between me and Fili makes me jump and worry as he has a small grin on his lips.

"Ten gold coins says I run faster than you both". Looking over his head into Fili's eyes I grin at the challenge in them.

"Ten gold coins? You are on boys". I follow behind Kili as we start up into the trees with Fili behind me and Bilbo after him. Sliding through the tree's we all keep stopping and starting, making sure there were no Orcs or Wargs lurking around us. Coming to the end of the forest, we are all pressed up against the trees. Fili and Kili manage to wedge me in between them, Kili telling me it was for my safety, of course. I check over Fili's shoulder to see where Bilbo was. Thankfully he was stood with Bofur.

Leaning against the tree facing Fili I can feel a flush start up my neck at being so close. Trying to ignore his blue eyes and mischievous smile which made the beads next to his lips swing I focus on the tree beside us.

"Ayah?" His soft whisper makes the hair that escaped my braid flutter around my face, peeking up into the blue eyes he holds my gaze. "Stay close to me and Kili, we won't let anything happen to you". Smiling at the confidence in his whisper I reach for his hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Fili. I would ask for you to watch Bilbo to, but I feel Bofur has taken over that job for me", we both look back over his shoulder to Bofur and Bilbo quietly talking.

Turning back to me he smiles as Thorin and Gandalf motion for us all to go. Taking a deep breath we all start to run. Pray to Mother we all stay safe!


	8. Just Keep Breathing

_**Eeek so glad you guys are liking the updates**_ __ _ **Please keep reviewing/fav and following this story! Makes all the effort worth it to know people are reading this story and enjoying it!**_ __ __

 _ **This chapter is more of a filler but still has certain interactions between characters which are needed, small steps make the relationship more truthful I feel**_ __ __

I keep my eyes on Kilis's back as we run, doing my best to ignore the pain in my side and my legs burning. Just keep breathing in and out, in and out. We pass another rock ledge as we flee across the plain. How long we had been running felt like hours, but it was possibly only minutes. Hearing the snapping jaws and screams of the Orcs and Wargs I keep my legs moving instead of throwing myself against the floor like I wanted to.

"Ori, no! Come back!" I crash into Kili's back as we come to a sudden stop, muffling an ow into his quiver I stumble back into Fili's arms who holds me upright. Gasping in air I couldn't stop myself melting into his hands, hands clutching my side to try and stop the pain. Fili rubs his hands over the parts of my back he could reach. Small sparks springing from where his fingertips touch.

"Easy Ayah, deep breaths" he whispers in my ear, nodding I try and do as he says but before I can catch my breath Thorin has us running again. I see the worried look Gandalf sends my way, but I can't even smile at the Wizard, too busy gasping through my lips to use them to any other reason. Hobbit's were not made for cross-country, much better over short distances or walking! I peek over my shoulder before turning my gaze back to Kili's back; Bilbo was keeping up beside Bofur and he didn't even look that out of breath. I'd curse at him if I wasn't so occupied with breathing.

We keep going over and over, only stopping for a few seconds before we carry on running. My legs felt heavier than they ever had, and the pain was migrating from my side through to the other. Still we carried on, my eyes on Kili's back trying not to let him get too far in front. After all he bet me 10 gold coin's he'd beat me, I'd be damned if I let him win. I see Thorin and Gandalf both scurry to the side of a rocky ledge, following Kili I slam myself against it trying to breathe quietly but all I could hear was the blood pumping in my head like drums.

A soft squeeze of my hand I look to Fili who gives me a small smile before he turns his head to the side to look above us. Feeling the rock quiver beneath my fingers I quickly push the sleeve of my cloak against my mouth to quieten my breathing. Something was above us. Fili's eyes focus on Kili behind me, I dare not move instead I watch the worry cross Fili's face. Please tell me Kili was not going to be a hero?

A slow-moving arm scrapes across my back, he was not drawing an arrow surely. The odds of any of us hitting an Orc or even a Warg without it making a noise was horrific. I keep my eyes on Fili's blue eyes, calming my breath I focus on the silver flecks inside the blue. I don't have the energy to blush when his eyes focus on mine but strangely enough his gaze makes me focus and slow my breathing to where I am not panting any more. Before I could think any more about it a movement from my right makes us both swing our heads round.

Kili dartss forwards, drawing back the string he fires an arrow above our heads. A shriek was all that I could hear when the Warg and Orc crash in front of us. I pull my sword from its sheath but Dwalin and Bifur had gotten there first and ended them both. Before they could kill them the sounds of their axes and swords clashing against each other rang out, as did the squeal that left the Orc's mouth as it died.

Silence. Looking to Thorin and Gandalf they both still their movements. We all keep silent as we can until the howls from the Warg Scouts drown out any other noise. We've been found.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouts and we all take off once more, this time with more speed. I pass Kili as we run putting every bit of energy into keeping my legs steady and carrying on. Looking to my left I can see some of the Wargs in the distance, getting closer and closer with every moment we ran. I then look to my right and see the other Wargs gaining distance that side.

"There they are!" Gloin's shout reaches my ears over the drumming of my heart. I keep breathing as well as I can, there will no use letting the fear get to my head.

Gandalf throws his arm over his head to motion us a different way, "this way! Quickly!" Changing direction as quickly as we can to follow him, Bifur now running beside me since I passed Kili and Fili. Hearing a shout, I try to turn my head but end up tripping over a rabbit hole. I watch the ground come close and nearly land on my face until a strong hand catches my arm and yanks me back on my feet. Giving Bifur a grateful look we carry on running until we see the Wargs and Orcs in front of us in the distance. I skid to a stop as does Bifur, we both circle around but the Wargs and Orcs were all around us on each side. We were trapped.

Pulling my bow out of my quiver, I notch an arrow. Slowing my breathing I pull my arms up and aim at the closest Warg ready to attach when Thorin gives the word.

"There's more coming!" Kili's shout comes from further down the plain, his own bow and arrow drawn and ready. I try to steady my arms which were starting to shake, watching more and more Wargs and Orc's appear every few moments.

"Kili, Ayah, shoot them!" At Thorin's command I let my arrow fly into one Wargs eye socket, one down. Notching another arrow, I let this fly into another Wargs face bringing it down. The Orc's we can handle with swords, Wargs are harder to kill and better to kill from a distance before they get too close to us. Arrow after arrow I shoot at the Wargs making sure each one hits its mark.

"We're surrounded!" Fili's shout comes from beside me, unsheathing both his swords he twirls them in his hands. Letting loose a breath I didn't know I had been holding I turn my back to Fili, confident he would keep me safe from that side. Letting more and more arrows fly into Warg's and Orc's faces I can't help but start to worry. More Wargs seem to be turning up.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili's shout breaks my concentration, glancing round the plain I can not see the Wizard. He would not leave us! Seeing Bilbo next to Bofur with his small sword out another sigh of relief escapes me. Bilbo was safe, or as safe as he could be in this situation.

Dwalin's shout makes me look to my right, and not a moment too soon as I let loose an arrow which dispatches a running Warg to the ground: "he has abandoned us!" Backing up slowly, I see Fili turn and cover me as I carry on moving back towards a large rock in the centre of the clearing.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin's command makes my feet stop in their movements. I see Ori fling a rock with his slingshot hitting a Warg in the face making it angry. Thorin must be mad if he thinks we can fight all these beasts without help. He surely can't believe we would win?

"This way you fools!" Gandalf's shout makes me turn; stood by the large rock he waves his arm. I carry on shooting until I see Bilbo and Bofur disappear down the hole. Thorin started yelling for us all to move, looking at Fili he nods for me to go. Running as fast as I can towards the rock I carry on shooting until I have no more arrows in my quiver. Switching the bow to my other hand I unsheathe my sword. Better safe than sorry.

I look ahead to see Thorin cut down a Warg. Looking to my left as I run, seeing no Wargs close I look ahead to our leader. Holding his hand out for me, I sheath my sword to grab his outstretched hand. He yanks me over the boulder which I then slide down the slope into the dark hole behind it. Winching at the rocks scrapping my thighs I brace myself as I hit the floor, doing my most graceful roll I then land on my feet. Bilbo's shocked face made me smile, walking over I grasp him into a quick hug as I whisper into his ear: "are you okay Bilbo?"

Nodding as he pulls away he gives my arm a ginger tap before letting go. I smile at him and Bofur before we all turn towards the opening watching more and more Dwarves appear. Counting as they all come down my breath starts to catch in my throat, where was Fili and Kili?

"Kili! Run!" At Thorin's shout I run forwards towards the opening but before I can reach it Gandalf grabs my shoulder and pulls me to the side. Looking desperately at the Wizard, why did he stop me? He just smiles down at me then nods to the opening. At the sound of three bodies hitting the ground I spin back round and see Fili, Kili and Thorin stepping forwards out the entrance light. Fili's eyes focus on my face as I look to him and feel the tightness in my chest start to loosen as he steps towards me. Not noticing Gandalf's grip is gone until I feel Fili's hand catch my elbow and pull me into his chest as suddenly a body rolls down the slope into the middle of our group.

Looking around Fili's chest at the dead Orc on the floor I watch as Thorin yanks an arrow out from its neck. From the design I could tell it was an elvish arrow, clutching the front of Fili's tunic I let all the tension escape me. There would be one reason why Elves would protect this area of land. The Hidden Passage. We made it.

At Thorin throwing the arrow on the floor in disgust I try to pull away from Fili's chest to have a closer look but Fili's hand on my back prevented that. I look up and those blue eyes of his pull me back in. What is going on?

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin's loud voice pulls me out of the trance Fili had put me under. Blushing as the rest of the Dwarves start to follow Dwalin I reach behind me and squeeze Fili's hand which was splayed on the small of my back.

"Perhaps it would be best to follow?" I speak but it comes out as a whisper. Squeezing my hand back gently, he then slides his arm from around my back to the side of us. A hand slapping down on his shoulder makes us both jump apart in fright, Kili's grinning face makes a flush rise up my neck and cheeks: "Am I interrupting something?"

At his wicked smirk I can't help but return it when I remember who was the last one down here: "maybe, but all for the better as I do believe you owe me 10 gold coins Master Kili". His grin turns to shock making me chuckle as I hold out my hand, palm up and smile as innocently. Fili's laugh made my smile grow a little but didn't lessen the blush from the wink he sends me.

"You heard the lady, brother. Pay up". Pouting he reaches into his jacket pocket and counts out 10 gold coins into my hand. Sliding them into my pocket I grin at the young Dwarf. Patting his face, I start to walk away telling him as I go: "Never bet a Baggins, friend, we hate to lose". His huff behind me makes my smile grow into a grin. These Dwarves never fail to amuse me.

I follow the Dwarves down the pathway, feeling the rocks as we pass them: fingers tingling with the elven magic. "Gandalf, where are we?" Bilbo's voice ringing out behind. Peeking over my shoulder at the Wizard, giving me a conspiring wink, he turns to my Cousin. Hobbit's are quite apt at feeling magic where it resides so it's no wonder Bilbo can feel it. We were getting nearer, the sparks in my fingers were getting stronger. Feeling all the pain and tension lessen from my body with every step I can see the Dwarves getting angrier and grumpier with each of theirs. Magic works in funny ways.

The light glinting above us makes the small pathway warm up making the Dwarves huff and puff. Chuckling under my breath at them I pull my backpack properly on my shoulders then place my bow correctly in my quiver. No danger would come to us on this land. A small breeze coming from the front of us made me look ahead, a crack of daylight was sparkling around the edge of the stone.

We carry on until each Dwarf disappeared through a slot in the pathway where the sunlight was glinting from. Following Oin through the hole I stand on a high clearing and gaze out at the beautiful buildings that blended well into the trees and hills behind them. Rivendale.

"The Valley of Imraldis". Gandalf comes to stand beside me, his warm hand on my shoulder as I try to hide my grin. "In the Common Tongue, it is known by another name".

"Rivendale", Bilbo's whisper comes from the other side of me. His awed face made my smile grow. Reaching forwards, I squeeze his hand, his eyes never leaving the Valley but squeezing back my hand softly. He has always wanted to come here. When he was younger, he used to beg me for stories about when I had travelled here years ago.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea," patting his hand on my shoulder I sigh in relief. There is no safer place than this Valley. We would be safe here, depending on if the Dwarves could put aside their anger and distaste of Elves.

Thorin storming towards the Wizard did not put much faith in that: "this was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Frowning at the Dwarf, I don't believe Lord Elrond could be an enemy to any one other than the evil that lurked the land.

Seems that Gandalf agreed as he puffed up his chest and started to scold Thorin. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." His stubborn frown was firmly in place, our leader was not about to give up this fight.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." He has a point. The Elves would weigh the chances of the Dragon waking up against the chance for Thorin to be King and would rather the Mountain left alone.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm." Looking up at Gandalf's face, his furry eyebrows rose out of his own frown and a look of smugness coloured his features: "Which is why you will leave the talking to me." I bite my lip to surpress the giggle, even Thorin's lips twitched a little. Our Wizard has a lot of confidence in his abilities. Let's hope he lives up to them.


End file.
